Between ice and birds
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Conflitos nas equipes de shinobis podem ser considerados normais, mas não quando isso passa a se tornar rotina e é alimentado por um triângulo amoroso... Ou seria um quarteto...? [SasuSakuNeji] [NejiTenten]
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

A jovem ANBU adentrou o escritório da Godaime, seus orbes esmeralda fotografando o ambiente, reparando nas pessoas que andavam pelo corredor, ora Jounnins, ora Kotetsu carregando a pilha costumeira de papéis. Ela havia deixado seus cabelos róseos crescerem e este já estava no alcance da fina cintura.

Assim que dobrou um corredor, parou de súbito, quase esbarrando em uma mulher de cabelos escuros e curtos, carregando nos braços um porco cor-de-rosa usando uma coleira no pescoço. Abriu um largo sorriso.

"Shizune-san!" – A Jounnin sorriu também.

"Sakura...! E como foi a missão?"

Droga. Por que ela tinha que lembrar daquela missão...? Bom, mas agora teria apenas que mentir um pouco.

"Foi boa, nós a completamos em algumas horas e ninguém saiu ferido." – Shizune pareceu feliz com a notícia.

"Que bom. Pelo menos nós temos uma médica-nin no esquadrão 3, caso alguém se machuque, não é?"

"Hai."

A morena olhou para os papéis que tinha em uma das mãos e lembrou exatamente o motivo deles estarem ali.

"Ah, eu tenho que ir, Sakura. Nos vemos depois." – E sorriu, antes de sair apressada dali, sem dar tempo de Ton Ton fazer qualquer tipo de ruído. Vendo a amiga sumir pelo corredor, a Haruno já ia recomeçar a caminhada para o escritório de sua mestra quando viu uma figura de cabelos loiros aparecer correndo, tropeçar em alguma coisa e bater de cara na parede.

Sakura piscou os olhos, espantada com a capacidade daquele ser em fazer um estardalhaço total em míseros segundos.

"Itai..." – Ele sentou no chão, segurando o recente galo que ganhara.

"Naruto." – Ainda zonzo, o loiro se virou para a jovem, surpreso pela voz conhecida.

"Sakura-chan!"

Um sorriso de cabo a rabo havia se instalado em seu rosto, e ele levantou rapidamente, parando na frente da Kunoichi de 18 anos que sorria com uma gota na cabeça.

"Ei, tudo bem?"

Ela não sabia se era muito sensato fazer aquela pergunta após ter visto-o bater de cara com a parede, mas deixou isso de lado.

"Ah, sim, claro. Isso não foi nada. Hehe..." – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo com uma gota e apoiando uma mão atrás da cabeça.

"Você continua o mesmo baka de sempre." – Ela comentou, a mesma gota enfeitando sua testa.

"É, eu me esforço pra isso."

Sakura sorriu, observando o sorriso brincalhão do amigo e logo falou:

"Mas e como vão as coisas? Nós quase nunca nos encontramos porque estamos em missões, então vamos aproveitar a oportunidade!" – Naruto pareceu pensar, e colocou uma mão no queixo.

"Bom, as coisas estão ótimas. Eu e a Hinata-chan continuamos namorando, mesmo que o Neji fique de olho na gente às vezes. E eu sempre como ramen, vejo o Ero-sennin espiando as fontes termais femininas e o Kakashi-sensei ainda está viciado no Icha Icha Tatics."

A médica-nin conteve uma risada.

"Então as coisas não mudaram muito."

O Uzumaki pensou por um momento, repassando os últimos anos na mente e concluiu.

"É, tem razão." – E depois sorriu, animado. – "Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan...! E você?"

"Ah, está tudo bem... Eu acho." – A jovem desfez o semblante de animação e passou a encarar o solo aos seus pés, fazendo seu amigo ficar confuso.

"Hã...?" – Ela suspirou, desanimada. Bom... Teria que colocar isso para fora algum dia.

"É que o meu esquadrão tem brigado muito ultimamente, e isso é desgastante, sabe?"

Talvez essa fosse a parte ruim de ser a capitã do time. Quer dizer... Talvez seu problema não tivesse muito a ver com esse detalhe.

"Hum... O Sasuke e o Neji?" – Naruto indagou, receoso.

"É. Acho que eles procuram qualquer motivo para brigar, não entendo por que."

"E você e a Tenten...?" – Ela deu de ombros.

"Nós apenas separamos os dois. Aliás, de uns tempos pra cá, só eu tenho separado-os porque a Tenten fica sempre triste quando os vê brigando."

"Hum..."

Naruto lembrou das palavras de Hinata há alguns dias. Não acreditou no início, mas depois do relato de Sakura aquilo tinha realmente algum nexo... _Então o Neji está mesmo apaixonado pela Sakura-chan... E aquele Sasuke-teme também e é por isso que eles estão brigando toda hora._

Antes que pudesse dar sua opinião sobre o assunto, a kunoichi o cortou.

"Mas pelo menos a missão de ontem foi boa e eles só brigaram duas vezes." – Ela sorria.

Naruto piscou várias vezes.

O que? Quer dizer que aquilo era considerado normal? Caramba... Em que estágio eles já estavam?

"Hehe..." – A médica-nin sorria com uma gota na cabeça, ignorando o olhar meio assustado do amigo.

"Oi, Naruto!"

A voz de Shikamaru ecoou pelo local, mostrando que estava distante, fazendo ambos olharem para a direção que vinha o chamado.

"Acho que deve ser alguma missão." – Naruto comentou e depois ergueu a mão, em um breve aceno para a amiga. – "Ja, Sakura-chan!"

A Haruno sorriu antes de ele desaparecer com super velocidade. Provavelmente Shikamaru, o capitão do esquadrão ANBU do Uzumaki, havia falado com Tsunade e já sabia a missão que teriam.

_Falando nisso, eu vim aqui pra falar com Tsunade-shishou._

"Sakura." – Ela reconheceu aquela voz feminina séria e rapidamente se virou para encarar a Godaime.

"Hai?"

"Você já deve imaginar que a chamei porque tenho uma missão para o seu time."

"Sim, eu já imaginava." – Tsunade assentiu, mais séria do que o normal.

Sakura podia apostar que a missão não era mais um simples assassinato.

"Então vá chamar Sasuke e Neji, eu já avisei Tenten. E esteja de volta em meu escritório em quinze minutos."

A médica-nin fez que sim com a cabeça e desapareceu do mesmo modo que Naruto.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

_Quinze minutos? Ainda bem que eu me arrumo rápido._

Sakura pensou, suspirando, parando na frente da casa do jovem Uchiha, seu subordinado. Era estranho pensar aquilo, mas ele era realmente seu subordinado como ANBU. Afastou esses devaneios e tratou de bater na porta com os nós dos dedos.

Houve apenas silêncio.

Sem poder perder tempo, Sakura abriu a porta e logo que deu um passo para dentro parou de súbito. Quase esbarrara em Sasuke. Espere. Ele estava muito próximo. Suas **faces** estavam muito próximas...!

A jovem sentiu a respiração sair de ritmo enquanto se misturava com a do Uchiha, e seu rosto rapidamente ganhou um fraco rubor. Com o turbilhão de borboletas em seu estômago, Sakura nem foi capaz de perceber que Sasuke estava tão hipnotizado com a oportunidade que hesitantemente aproximou um pouco mais suas faces.

Voltando o olhar para baixo, muito corada, Sakura o empurrou de leve com as mãos delicadas no tórax dele.

Droga... Ainda o amava muito e por isso ainda sentia aquelas coisas quando estava perto do jovem...

"S-Sasuke-kun. Tsunade-sama está nos chamando para uma missão." – O rapaz de 18 anos se desfez da hipnose e notou que a face dela não estava mais rubra. Droga. Adorava quando ela ficava vermelha.

Não lembrava desde quando, mas aquela garota havia trazido à tona todas as emoções que deixara no baú fazia tantos anos...

"Hn, certo."

"Então se arrume e vá para o escritório dela em quinze minutos, okay?"

Sasuke suspirou, murmurando um 'Aa.'

"Eu vou indo chamar o Neji." – Aquele nome despertou uma raiva internamente no rapaz, e ele encarou a capitã, estreitando os olhos de leve.

"O que?"

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

De novo aquilo? Toda vez que falava o nome do Hyuuga Sasuke ficava daquele jeito, e também vice-versa. O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal?!

"Ele faz parte do esquadrão, caso você não se lembre, Sasuke-kun." – E virou de costas para ele, saindo da casa, um pouco irritada.

"**Infelizmente** ele é do esquadrão." – O Uchiha murmurou, furioso.

Que droga... Por que ela tinha que sair atrás do Hyuuga? Tenten fazia parte do esquadrão também e ela bem que poderia avisá-lo sobre a missão afinal. Neji e Sakura sozinhos... Merda... Não gostava nada disso.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Pulando entre poucas árvores debaixo do Sol da manhã, a jovem médica-nin podia sentir o chakra tão conhecido, cujo dono possuía olhos perolados que ainda lhe causavam arrepios na espinha.

Há alguns metros dali, numa clareira, Neji abaixou a guarda, desviando os olhos de seu treino para trás. Com seu Byakugan podia vê-la pular entre as árvores, e sabia que a reconheceria apenas pelo chakra. A jovem pela qual havia se apaixonado, não sabia como, e também pela qual travava uma batalha com seu maior rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura." – Murmurou para si mesmo e depois de alguns segundos a jovem ANBU estava parada em um galho de uma árvore, encarando-o.

"Neji, temos uma missão. Se arrume e vá para o escritório da Tsunade-sama, certo?" – Ele usava as roupas brancas de Jounnin.

"Já avisou aos outros?"

"Acabei de avisar ao Sasuke-kun, e a Tenten já foi informada pela Godaime."

Neji estreitou os olhos.

"Você estava na casa do Uchiha?"

Sakura sentiu a face ficar ligeiramente rubra ao lembrar do momento que passara na casa de Sasuke, mas depois ficou intrigada. Por que ele estava lhe lançando aquele olhar acusador?! Não havia matado ninguém!

Droga, estava cansada daquelas brigas idiotas que envolviam Sasuke e Neji.

Estreitou o cenho.

"Ele tinha que ser avisado, Neji." – Ainda recebendo aquele insistente olhar, usou um tom de voz que dá um ponto final na história. – Nos vemos daqui a quinze minutos.

E partiu dali, deixando um Hyuuga furioso.

_Maldito Uchiha...!_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O ambiente não estava realmente agradável naquele escritório e isso era algo que estava incomodando a capitã do esquadrão 3, dona de olhos verdes, os quais estavam ocultos pela máscara que usava. Não podia perceber nada por parte de seus companheiros devido ao fato de eles estarem todos de máscaras também.

No entanto, suas cabeças estavam voltadas para a mesa no escritório, atrás da qual estava sentada a Godaime, com um olhar sério.

"Ótimo, bom saber que vocês chegaram até antes do combinado." – Tsunade falou, cortando a tensão no ar. Era realmente muito bom que eles tivessem se adiantado, afinal aquela missão precisava ser executada o mais rápido possível.

Estreitou os olhos castanho-claros e logo em seguida, ouviu a voz indiferente do rapaz Uchiha.

"E qual é a missão?"– A Godaime fechou os olhos momentaneamente, abrindo-os logo depois que entrelaçou os dedos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"Vocês sabem que a Akatsuki quer a Kyuubi do Naruto, e eles estão dispostos a consegui-la a qualquer custo. Um dos esquadrões de espionagem disse que viram um ou dois membros rondando Konoha de uns tempos para cá."

Tsunade olhou de esguelha para o papel em sua mesa, tentando encurtar a história o máximo que possível.

"Então resolvi chamar os esquadrões para cada um se encarregar de dois da Akatsuki." – Neji e Sasuke pareceram adorar a idéia, já cansados daquelas missões simples de assassinato, mas foi Tenten quem perguntou:

"E quais são os nossos alvos?" – A Hokage parou por um momento, como se criasse coragem e por fim falou muito séria.

"Hoshigaki Kisame... e Uchiha Itachi."

**Tsuzuku**...

* * *

**Dicionário:**

Tsuzuku: Continua

Yo: Oi, olá

Ja: Até mais, tchau

Hai: Sim

Ne: Ei

Itai: Ai

* * *

**Yo!**

**E aqui estou eu de volta xD Essa fic vai ser meio drama com luta porque vai estar muito relacionada com o triângulo amoroso e o sofrimento da Tenten em relação ao Neji, mas não é nada que deixe alguém pra baixo, ok? n.n' Ah! E o romance vai andar rápido também xDD**

**Tomara sinceramente que vcs gostem, então deixem reviews pra eu saber, por favor n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Sakura arregalou os olhos por trás da máscara. E por que logo Itachi...? Olhou de esguelha para Sasuke, aflita com a decisão de sua mestra. _Mas o Sasuke-kun provavelmente vai se descontrolar se lutar contra o Itachi... E se... E se acontecer algo sério...?_

O Uchiha não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Sentia uma forte adrenalina percorrer seu corpo, e um sorriso confiante surgiu em seus lábios enquanto cerrava o punho discretamente. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para vingar o seu clã...

Tsunade ignorou qualquer reação do time à sua frente e logo pegou um mapa do mundo, estendendo-o sobre sua mesa e fazendo os quatro se aproximarem para ver melhor a geografia. Eles acompanharam com os olhos o dedo da Hokage correr para o País da Pedra.

"É onde nós descobrimos que a Akatsuki está agindo, então vão para esse país e se encarreguem apenas de Kisame e Itachi. Os outros esquadrões vão estar procurando os outros membros." – Em seguida, desviou os olhos para os jovens, séria. – "Entenderam? E vou deixar bem claro que essa missão não pode falhar."

Eles assentiram, obedientemente.

"Ótimo, estão dispensados." – Sasuke, Neji e Tenten sumiram do escritório rapidamente e quando Sakura ia fazer o mesmo, ouviu a voz de sua shishou.

"Matte, Sakura." – Ela virou o rosto para encarar a Godaime.

"Nani?"

"Você tem alguma coisa para falar?"

A Haruno olhou o chão, perturbada. Se tinha algo para falar? Claro que sim! Como ela inventava aquela idéia de colocar logo Itachi para ser o alvo quando Sasuke estava em seu esquadrão?!

Balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

"Iie." – Tsunade ignorou a mentira da jovem.

"Escute. Você tem que fazê-lo manter o controle, está certo?" – Seus olhos se encontraram e Sakura resolveu que poderia falar um pouco mais.

"Demo-"

"Você é uma médica-nin, esqueceu? Apenas não deixe que as coisas fiquem fora de controle."

Percebendo que não teria mesmo outra saída, Sakura apenas murmurou:

"... Aa."

"Então boa sorte e tomem cuidado." – Sakura conseguiu sorrir fracamente e depois sumiu de vista num piscar de olhos.

Tsunade continuou encarando a parede à sua frente, franzindo o cenho. Será que havia sido mesmo uma boa idéia ter deixado Itachi com eles? Sasuke iria querer matá-lo de qualquer forma, então a missão não seria um total fracasso.

Mas... será que eles ficariam bem?

_Pare com isso, Tsunade. Eles são da ANBU e não estão aí por nada. Além do mais, eles são os mais capazes para derrotar a Akatsuki._

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Os quatro membros da ANBU observaram o imenso portão verde se abrir, de forma lenta. Esperavam pacientemente, pensando nas estratégias da missão e como iriam começá-la. Sabiam que teriam que lutar a sério e que essa missão não seria mais tão fácil quanto às outras que já haviam tido.

Itachi e Kisame...

Membros da Akatsuki.

Sakura cerrou o punho, discretamente, pensando que teria que rezar para que desse tudo certo. Ainda lembrava da tentativa de um esquadrão da ANBU de ir atrás da Akatsuki e voltar com apenas dois sobreviventes.

Tenten pensava a mesma coisa, mas logo se policiou, recordando que eles eram da ANBU e que seriam quatro contra dois, então estavam na vantagem. _Além do mais, nós não somos fracos._

"O que vocês acham?" – A morena indagou, querendo dividir sua ansiedade com os outros companheiros, os quais voltaram os olhos para ela.

"A melhor missão que já recebemos." – Sasuke comentou, com um sorriso confiante na face.

"Não seja convencido, Uchiha. Você fala isso, mas tenho minhas dúvidas se será capaz de acabar com o Itachi." – Neji começou tacando lenha da fogueira e Sakura rolou os olhos, junto com Tenten.

Sasuke se virou para encarar o Hyuuga, comprimindo os olhos escuros.

"Mais chances do que você."

"Parem com isso, vocês dois." – Sakura cortou, falando num tom reprovador, apoiando as mãos na cintura, irritada. – "Nós nem saímos de Konoha e já estão brigando?"

Desse jeito o trabalho em equipe ficaria muito difícil e isso era algo que iriam precisar nessa missão mais do que nunca.

"Desse jeito, até chegarmos ao país da Pedra só estaremos eu e você, Sakura." – Tenten comentou, suspirando cansada. Notou a amiga cruzando os braços, olhando de esguelha para os dois rapazes.

"É, também acho."

Neji e Sasuke apenas passaram a encarar o portão, muito aborrecidos.

O ar voltou a ficar pesado.

"Yo!" – Os integrantes da ANBU levantaram os olhos rapidamente para o portão, dando-se conta que este já estava escancarado, mostrando a floresta e a pequena trilha que havia em frente.

Espere. Havia também duas pessoas paradas no portão.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" – Sakura indagou, se aproximando deles, confusa.

"Ah, estávamos numa missão." – Kakashi respondeu, com seu entusiasmo de sempre.

Tenten sorriu maliciosa.

"Uma missão, é?"

"Vocês são namorados, então por que tentam esconder?" – A Haruno completou, sorrindo da mesma forma que a amiga.

Kurenai sentiu a face esquentar e Kakashi apenas sorriu, com uma gota, coçando a cabeça, meio encabulado.

"Bom, não é exatamente isso..." – O Hatake não terminou sua sentença assim que notou Kurenai fazer uma expressão séria.

"E quem vocês vão ter que capturar?"

"O que quer dizer?" – Sasuke indagou, confuso, apenas para receber um suspiro de suspirou, o qual logo respondeu:

"Nós encontramos o esquadrão do Shikamaru e ele nos disse que iriam caçar Deidara e Zetsu."

Sakura amaldiçoou sua sensei mentalmente, pensando que poderiam ter recebido eles como alvo, mas teve que se contentar e apenas fechou os olhos enquanto falava:

"Nossos alvos são Itachi e Kisame."

Aquele primeiro nome causou um impacto em Kakashi, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos, de forma a apenas Sakura perceber isso.

"_Itachi, hein...? O que a Godaime tem em mente afinal?_" – Pensou, olhando de esguelha para Sasuke.

Kurenai notou isso também, mas apenas ignorou e sorriu para os integrantes da ANBU.

"Bom, então boa sorte." – E pegou Kakashi pelo colete de Jounnin, começando a arrastá-lo para dentro de Konoha. – "Vamos, Kakashi. Nós ainda temos que fazer o relatório da missão para Tsunade-sama."

"Ah, é mesmo..." – Ele murmurou e depois acenou brevemente para os quatro jovens, sorrindo.

Sakura sorriu com uma gota para o mais velho, observando-o ser arrastado por Kurenai. Depois recordou que eles não estavam vivendo um conto de fadas e que uma missão os aguardava. Virou-se para seu esquadrão.

"Certo, então vamos." – E todos saíram com super velocidade, entrando na floresta, concentrados na importante missão que teriam que realizar.

O sorriso confiante permanecia na face de Sasuke; Neji focava o caminho com seu Byakugan; Tenten olhou de esguelha para trás, onde o portão de Konoha se fechava; Sakura voltou os orbes verdes para o Uchiha de forma preocupada e depois olhou Neji.

Maldição... Eles teriam que cooperar com o trabalho em equipe senão estariam ferrados...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A jovem da ANBU percorria a enorme floresta ao redor de uma cidade do país da Onda, saltando com tranqüilidade e rapidez por entre as inúmeras árvores, com os pensamentos quase para saltarem de sua mente. Haviam parado nesse país porque Tsunade tinha lhe dito para darem uma vasculhada pelo local, mas essa pequena parada estava apenas deixando-a aborrecida.

Parou sobre o galho de uma árvore e retirou a máscara que cobria o rosto, demonstrando o quanto seus olhos esmeralda estavam comprimidos. Em seguida, deu um salto para alcançar terra firme, cansada de ficar tanto tempo longe do solo.

Demorou alguns segundos os olhos no chão, pensativa, ignorando os raios de sol da manhã.

"Sakura?" – Ela se virou rapidamente para trás ao reconhecer a voz masculina e observou Sasuke retirar a máscara da ANBU, enquanto ele caminhava até chegar em sua frente. – "O que você está fazendo parada aqui?"

"Não, nada... Estava apenas pensando." – Os olhos ônix do rapaz acompanharam-na baixar as piscinas esverdeadas, pensativa.

Será que ela estava pensando em Neji?

Essa hipótese foi o suficiente para fazê-lo estreitar os olhos.

"Sasuke-kun, você conseguiu algo?" – Aquela voz o despertou de seus devaneios assassinos e rapidamente balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

"Iie. Não tem nenhuma pista ou esconderijo da Akatsuki por aqui."

Seus olhos se encontraram e Sasuke notou a frustração no olhar dela.

"É, eu também... Por isso estava pensando se eles já saíram daqui ou se Tsunade-shishou estava errada."

O Uchiha suspirou aliviado, discretamente. Pelo menos ela não estava pensando em Neji.

"Bom, mas vamos ver se o Neji e a Tenten acharam algo." – Sakura comentou, suspirando, sem perceber que aquele nome masculino fez uma veia saltar na testa de seu companheiro.

Droga. Por que ela insistia em falar aquele nome?!

"Sasuke-kun?" – O jovem olhou-a, apenas notando nesse momento o quanto Sakura estava próxima e apoiava uma mão em seu rosto, delicadamente. Isso fez seu estômago dar uma cambalhota e sua face começar a ferver de leve.

Merda. Como ela conseguia ter esse efeito nele...? Aliás, por que ela estava fazendo isso?

"Você se machucou no rosto." – A Haruno murmurou, retirando a mão da face dele e analisando seu dedo sujo de sangue.

Sasuke rapidamente lembrou que havia passado com tanta velocidade por entre as árvores que os gravetos acabaram por arranhar seu rosto. Tudo porque tinha sentido o chakra de Sakura e resolvera alcança-la de qualquer forma.

As malditas borboletas começaram a bater suas asas em seu estômago ao lembrar disso.

Com todos os conflitos entre seu estômago e as borboletas, o rapaz nem percebeu a médica-nin mexer na bolsa de shurikens e tirar um pequeno bandeid de dentro. Cuidadosamente, fixou-o no arranhão do rosto de seu amigo, sem notar que os olhos negros dele a acompanhavam.

"Sakura." – Seus olhos se encontraram e um fraco rubor tomou conta do rosto dela assim que percebeu a proximidade em que estavam. E também pelo olhar intenso que ele lhe lançava.

Droga... Por que seu coração ainda acelerava desse jeito quando estava com ele...? E por que estava sentindo a respiração começar a falhar?! Kuso... Algo lhe dizia que era porque o amava... Mas que merda...

"Você... ainda guarda sentimentos por mim?"

Sakura arregalou os olhos, o rubor se intensificando cada vez mais.

"S-Sasuke-kun, o que-"

"Você ainda gosta de mim, Sakura?"

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Demo: Mas**

**Iie: Não**

**Kuso: Droga, merda, maldição**

**Yo: Oi, olá**

**Minna: Pessoal**

**Tsuzuku: Continua**

* * *

**Oi, minna! n.n**

**Só pra vcs não esquecerem que eu sou fã incondicional de SasuSaku, então não se preocupem, ok? xD Eu sei como é ruim quando tem um triângulo na fic e se for um casal que não gosto procuro logo saber se vai o casal que eu gosto senao paro de ler, então estou dando essa colher de chá pra vcs xD**

**Agora vamos às reviews:**

Christopher Ino-baka

nanny

Uchiha Sakurinha

Hyuuga Tha

NaNe

Uchiha Lara

Marin the Noir

Ika-Chan n.nV

Mie-chan

DeBiZiNhaa

paloma sakura-chan

**Obrigada mesmo, pessoal! n.n E por favor, deixem reviews nesse cap e façam uma fic-writer feliz o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Sakura arregalou os olhos, o rubor se intensificando cada vez mais.

"S-Sasuke-kun, o que-"

"Você ainda gosta de mim, Sakura?"

O Uchiha não sabia de onde havia vindo coragem para aquela pergunta, mas estava decidido a saber. Não iria perder Sakura para o Hyuuga... De jeito nenhum.

Sakura estava sem saber o que dizer, porém continuou olhando-o, demonstrando o quanto estava confusa e desnorteada com tudo aquilo. Bom, era verdade que o amava, mas... seus sentimentos também estavam repartidos para Neji... E agora...?

Assim que despertou para a dura e cruel realidade, notou que Sasuke estava com a face mais próxima do que nunca da sua, a ponto de seus narizes se tocarem levemente e suas respirações se misturarem, causando arrepios em ambos. Sakura sabia o que iria acontecer e simplesmente fechou os olhos, pensando por um momento que iria realizar seu sonho...

Bom, uma parte dele.

No entanto, o que mais a surpreendia era a iniciativa de Sasuke... Mas antes que pudesse se aprofundar no pensamento, sentiu os lábios dele encontrarem os seus, delicadamente. As dúvidas e conflitos sumiram numa nuvem de fumaça de sua cabeça e ela apenas se deixou perder naquele momento maravilhoso, logo permitindo a entrada da língua dele em sua boca.

Não pôde reprimir um abafado gemido assim que o Uchiha começou a vasculhar sua boca, explorando tudo, e lentamente escorregou sua mão pelo braço dele até alcançar seu rosto, de forma delicada, sem notar o quanto aquilo o fizera se arrepiar. Já completamente esquecido do mundo ao redor, Sasuke levou as mãos para a cintura dela, segurando-a de forma firme e possessiva.

E eles se deixaram perder no momento, esquecendo que não estavam sozinhos no mundo e que havia mais dois companheiros em seu esquadrão em algum lugar por aquele país...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A jovem sem a máscara percorreu o local com seus orbes cor de chocolate, notando apenas a presença de um de seus companheiros. Por sinal, o que mais a desconcertava. E que estava sentado ao seu lado, ambos na grama, no meio da floresta, sentindo a brisa da manhã aconchega-los mais ao ambiente.

Neji, no entanto, não estava se sentindo nada aconchegado. Ao contrário, sua mente se contorcia apenas em pensar que Sasuke e Sakura não haviam chegado e estavam fora do alcance de seu Byakugan. Essa não era a parte pior, afinal o ruim era imaginar que eles estivessem juntos por aí.

"Neji." – Ele olhou-a, despertando de seus pensamentos.

"Nani?"

"Hm..." – Ela ficou incerta de suas palavras. – "Você... Você está bem?"

Será que aparentava estar com raiva?

"Estou, estou bem."

"Ah... É que..." – Tenten o olhou estranho novamente. – "Você parece estar com raiva."

Droga. Aparentava.

"É apenas..." – Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando. – "Apenas impressão sua."

"Hm..." – A jovem murmurou e depois ficou calada, direcionando o olhar para a grama aos seus pés.

Tinha certeza que havia visto-o com raiva... E apenas uma coisa poderia estar deixando-o desse jeito.

Apenas uma...

Seus olhos tomaram uma aparência triste, enquanto estavam fixos no gramado.

"São... São eles... não é?" – Neji desviou os olhos para a amiga ao seu lado, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao vê-la triste.

"Do que você está falando, Tenten?"

Ela fechou os olhos, temendo que ele encontrasse a melancolia neles.

"Ora, você sabe... O Sasuke e a Sakura..." – Neji sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Será que era tão transparente assim?

"N-Não"-

"É por isso que você está com raiva..." – Ela murmurou e depois abriu os olhos, encontrando aquelas pérolas preciosas. – "Não adianta mentir, eu já sei."

Neji sentiu o sangue correr gelado em suas veias. Droga... Será que ela sabia que gostava de Sakura?!

Resolveu ficar quieto e esperar que o vento levasse aquele assunto para bem longe. Depois de algum tempo, constatou que isso realmente aconteceu, mas a brisa não foi capaz de levar a tristeza de Tenten junto.

"Tenten?"

"Nani?" – Ela indagou, olhando para o horizonte.

"Por que você está assim?"

"Eu não tenho nada, Neji, agora me deixe em paz."

O Hyuuga ergueu as sobrancelhas o mais alto que pôde após aquele tom de voz atingi-lo tão subitamente. Por que ela estava tão fria de uma hora para outra?

"Ei, não adianta esconder. Eu sei que você está triste." – Ele comentou, olhando-a.

"Já disse que não é nada."

Neji segurou o pulso dela, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

"Você sabe que eu posso ver o que as pessoas estão sentindo com esses olhos. Por que você ficou assim de uma hora pra outra?" – Tenten ficou encarando-o por longos segundos e depois estreitou os olhos, falando numa voz gélida.

"Você tem esses olhos para ver o que elas sentem, mas não consegue identificar o motivo, não é? E isso é a coisa mais fácil de perceber, Neji."

Ignorando o olhar surpreso que ele lhe lançava, a jovem se desvencilhou da mão do Hyuuga e levantou da grama, aparentando estar machucada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei, aonde você vai?" – Neji indagou, notando que a Kunoichi colocava a máscara no rosto e caminhava para uma árvore próxima.

"Voltar para a pousada." – Falou friamente, e sumiu de vista, deixando um Hyuuga muito assustado.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke tinha plena consciência que fazia uns bons segundos em que estava mergulhado naquelas piscinas esverdeadas e embriagantes, e também que estavam assim desde que encerraram o beijo. Sentia seu coração bater mais acelerado só de lembrar que seus lábios continuavam perigosamente próximos e o quanto ainda queria tomá-los para si.

Vagarosamente, Sakura desviou os olhos para o solo, notando que estes transbordavam confusão. Não entendia, mas de repente a imagem de Neji veio em sua cabeça e ficou pairando, como um fantasma a atormentá-la... Talvez fosse porque havia beijado Sasuke daquela forma tão apaixonada, mesmo sabendo que metade de seu coração batia pelo Hyuuga...

Droga, o que fazer...?

Ergueu os olhos para encarar o jovem Uchiha, notando que ele já ia abrir a boca para falar algo, então lentamente dirigiu um dedo para os lábios dele, deixando-o receoso.

"Sasuke-kun..."

O jovem reconheceu rapidamente aquele tom de voz sofrido e começou a temer pelas palavras dela, receando que fosse algo ruim.

"Nós..."

Droga. Ela iria falar algo ruim.

"Nós temos que voltar para junto do Neji e da Tenten." – Sasuke ficou realmente sem ação e apenas observou-a começar uma pequena caminhada para uma árvore.

O Uchiha poderia até se sentir aliviado por Sakura não ter dito nada ruim, mas... Caso ela tivesse gostado do beijo, ela poderia ter esquecido o resto do esquadrão e eles poderiam ter ficado ali, apenas se beijando e deixando de lado que tinham uma missão para cumprir. Ou seja, algo que realmente não achou que fosse acontecer.

Sakura era a capitã do esquadrão. Não tinha nenhum jeito de ela esquecer da missão, disso podia afirmar com certeza.

Dando-se por vencido, apenas se virou para segui-la por entre as árvores.

Pelo menos havia passado na frente do Hyuuga. E esse pensamento o fez sorrir de forma triunfante.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Aqueles orbes esmeralda desviaram-se para o horizonte, fixando-se no céu avermelhado e no Sol se pondo, de forma graciosa.

Suspirou. Estava na rua, apoiada em uma árvore ao lado de Neji, ambos observando o movimento das pessoas na rua e o pôr-do-sol. Os indivíduos passavam olhando-os, confusos, demorando mais o olhar em seus uniformes e máscaras da ANBU.

Neji parecia bem indiferente de estarem sem fazer nada ali, apenas em pé, curtindo o momento. No entanto, Sakura não parecia muito feliz e ela demonstrou isso, cruzando os braços e suspirando.

"Assim não dá... Continuarmos sem pistas desse jeito..." – O jovem Hyuuga olhou-a, de esguelha, mantendo o semblante sereno na face.

"É, tem razão. Mas o que podemos fazer?"

Sakura analisou aquela questão e não chegou à conclusão alguma. Haviam partido para informações de manhã – Seu estômago deu uma cambalhota e sua face esquentou – e também naquela tarde. Desse jeito, teriam que partir dali sem dados e ir direto para o país da Pedra.

"Não sei..." – A jovem murmurou e depois desviou os olhos do chão para corrê-los ao redor daquela área. – "E aqueles dois estão demorando. Faz um bom tempo que eles saíram para arranjar informações."

Ela e Neji acabaram por se encontrar ali fazia alguns minutos, ambos sem nenhuma novidade. Seria possível que o atraso de Sasuke e Tenten era porque eles haviam achado alguma coisa...? Bom, mas caso não, teria que tomar alguma atitude.

"Talvez seja bom se informarmos logo Tsunade-sama sobre isso." – Sakura murmurou para si mesma, encarando o chão com bastante interesse. É, era isso mesmo que ia fazer. Ainda olhando o solo, ela se virou e deu apenas um passo para quase colidir com Neji.

Seus olhos logo se encontraram.

Maldição...! Por que tinha que ser tão distraída?! _Distraída?! Ele que fica na frente! Shannaro!_

"Er... N-Neji..."

Mas o Hyuuga não se mexeu e apenas continuou olhando-a profundamente, sem perceber que isso estava desconcertando a médica-nin. Por uma fração de segundo, o semblante de irritação de Tenten veio à sua mente, fazendo-o recordar da conversa que tiveram na manhã. Porém, espantou logo isso da cabeça. Estava bem perto de Sakura e isso que era importante.

_Ah, não... Ele não pretende..._

A Haruno começou a gelar assim que sentiu a mão dele encontrar sua face, por baixo da máscara, de forma hesitante.

* * *

**Tsuzuku...**

**O que acharam da reação da Tenten? Eu simplesmente achei demais, dar um gelo no Neji e talz xDDD Hauahauahau! Ele merecia dps de faze-la sofrer tanto ù.u**

**Reviews:**

Misaki Matsuya

nanny

Christopher Ino-baka

lsmask

Yamanaka Yumi

Ika-Chan n.nV

Mykoto Chan

jeh-chan xD

Hyuuga Tha

DeBiZiNhaa

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Saty-Chan

paloma sakura-chan

Mie-chan

**Arigatou, minna!.!.! n.n Por favor, deixem reviews nesse capítulo tbm i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Vou fazer de tudo pra compensar esse pequeno capítulo e postar rápido o próximo n.n**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Kami-sama... Aquilo não estava acontecendo... Era muita coisa para um só dia...!

Neji já ia abrir a boca para falar, mas uma mulher os assustou.

"Ajuda...! Ajuda, por favor!" – Eles se afastaram rapidamente e viraram as cabeças para a moça que chegara correndo e tinha a respiração entrecortada. Sakura logo estreitou os olhos, prevendo o pior apenas pela expressão da face dela.

A mulher correu até eles e segurou no braço da médica-nin, como se quisesse apoio para recuperar o fôlego.

"Vocês... vocês são especialistas em medicina, não é?" – Sakura já ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas a mulher foi mais rápida. – Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda... Minha amiga está envenenada...

Sakura e Neji se entreolharam, e a jovem falou, séria:

"Eu vou com ela. Fique esperando o Sasuke-kun e a Tenten, ok?" – O Hyuuga assentiu e a médica-nin já havia se virado para ir, mas antes de acompanhar a mulher, se virou e segurou o braço do amigo.

"_Sakura...?"_ – Ele pareceu confuso, mas captou o olhar sério dela por trás da máscara.

"E tentem não brigar."

Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Como é?"

"Vocês têm brigado muito ultimamente. Até mais." – E saiu correndo atrás da mulher, que parecia aliviada por ter encontrado alguém que a ajudasse.

Neji sabia a que a companheira estava se referindo. Suas brigas com Uchiha Sasuke. Mas simplesmente não podia fazer nada. Eles eram rivais e se odiavam há um bom tempo. Se Sakura soubesse que o motivo de tanta briga era por causa dela...

Suspirou, após ter perdido-a de vista.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

"Sakura?" – O silêncio que predominava no aposento foi cortado pela voz de Tenten e pela porta se abrindo após algumas batidas na mesma. A médica-nin desviou os olhos da paciente e notou que a amiga estava acompanhada de Neji e Sasuke.

A mulher que havia pedido ajuda estava em pé, ao lado da cama em que sua amiga estava deitada e observou o ninja de cabelos escuros e curtos fechar a porta, silenciosamente. Depois eles se aproximaram da Haruno, a qual estava colocando suas luvas negras.

"Neji nos contou o que aconteceu." – Tenten falou, olhando a jovem deitada na cama. – "Ela está bem?"

"Está." – Sakura parecia séria. Mais séria que o normal e seus companheiros notaram isso. – "Já tirei o veneno do corpo."

"Quando foi isso?" – Sasuke indagou, voltando os olhos para a mulher em pé ao lado da cama.

"Faz algumas horas..."

"Esse veneno..." – Todos olharam a médica-nin. – "Eu já o vi antes."

Neji fez uma cara confusa.

"Como é?"

"É do Sasori, tenho certeza." – Essa afirmação fez seus companheiros arregalarem os olhos.

"Mas ele está morto, Sakura." – Tenten falou, intrigada.

A jovem de olhos verdes encarou seus amigos e falou:

"É, mas Deidara continua vivo e eles eram parceiros." – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você quer dizer que Deidara aprendeu esse veneno com Sasori?"

"Por que não? Se for isso, então ele deve estar próximo."

Eles sentiram a adrenalina percorrer seus corpos. Finalmente conseguiram uma pista e parecia que estavam no caminho certo.

"Vamos nos apressar para o país da Pedra." – Sakura finalizou e seus companheiros assentiram, os quatro sumindo rapidamente do aposento, deixando uma mulher muito confusa.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Com apenas a luz de uma vela iluminando o aposento, um indivíduo estava sentada na cama, os lençóis chegavam a cobrir até sua cintura e seus braços estavam enfaixados, escondendo a pele acinzentada.

A atmosfera do local era até ameaçadora e um jovem de cabelos grisalhos sorriu com esse pensamento, seus óculos reluzindo à luz da vela.

"Kabuto, já sabe o que fazer?" – A voz arrastada de cobra encheu o aposento e alcançou os ouvidos aguçados do rapaz.

"Hai. Eles estão indo para o país da Pedra e eu vou levar um idiota apenas para lutar com eles enquanto recolho informações sobre o Sasuke-kun."

Um sorriso maléfico desdobrou-se no rosto pálido de Orochimaru.

"Ótimo. Só não esqueça que seu trabalho é apenas de espionagem."

Kabuto assentiu e saiu do quarto com tranqüilidade, indo buscar seu parceiro, deixando Orochimaru com seus pensamentos maléficos e o insistente sorriso na face.

Conseguindo todas as informações necessárias iria tentar atrair Sasuke novamente e dessa vez não iria falhar. _Não mesmo, kuku..._

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Vários pés tocaram o chão, após terem saltado do galho de uma árvore e seus donos mantiveram-se de pé, analisando o portão à sua frente, o qual dava entrada para a principal cidade do País da Pedra, e onde as pessoas passavam tranqüilamente com seus afazeres.

Incrivelmente, aquela cidade era diferente do resto do país porque possuía várias áreas verdes e um rio corria ao seu lado.

"Então é aqui?" – Tenten murmurou, analisando o local com seus orbes, que mais pareciam chocolates ambulantes.

"É aqui mesmo." – Sakura confirmou, correndo os olhos pelo local também e logo ouviu a voz de Sasuke ao seu lado.

"Temos que ir falar com o Kage, mostrar nossas permissões e depois ficar em algum local."

Neji olhou para trás e comentou:

"Acho que faremos isso daqui a alguns minutos." – Seus três companheiros também sentiram o chakra e Sasuke apoiou uma mão no ombro de Sakura, forçando-a se mexer um pouco para o lado, e também fazendo o mesmo movimento que ela, ambos desviando de uma shuriken gigante, a qual cortou uma árvore em seu caminho.

Tenten olhou a shuriken presa na árvore e ergueu uma sobrancelha, exasperada.

"O que diabos é isso?!"

Sua pergunta não foi respondida, pois logo todos se detiveram nas duas figuras que haviam aparecido e estavam há alguns metros de distância. Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"Kabuto...!"

Maldição... Se ele estava ali então quer dizer que Orochimaru estava envolvido nisso...!

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou:

"E quem é esse idiota com você?" – O desconhecido de cabelos longos cinzas e presos num rabo-de-cavalo logo cerrou o punho e retrucou:

"Como se atreve, seu pirralho?!" – Ele já ia partir pra cima de Sasuke, mas sentiu um peso em seu ombro, descobrindo ser a mão de Kabuto.

Os integrantes da ANBU haviam levantado uma sobrancelha com aquele temperamento do rapaz desconhecido.

Kabuto, ainda segurando seu companheiro, sorriu e disse:

"Não ligue para os bons modos do Sasuke-kun. Ele tem a boca desse jeito mesmo."

"Diga logo o que você quer." – O Uchiha falou, em uma voz ligeiramente alterada.

Sakura notou a irritação de Sasuke e tinha certeza que ele estava querendo uma briga, algo que não duvidava que fosse ganhar. De repente, estreitou os olhos verdes ao sentir a máscara sumir de sua face e esta logo estar descansando na mão de Kabuto.

Parecia que ele havia melhorado a velocidade.

"Por que não tiram a máscara? Medo de arranhar seus rostos bonitinhos?" – Kabuto debochou, sorrindo malicioso e largando a máscara de Sakura no chão.

Neji, Tenten e Sasuke olharam sua capitã e notando que não havia resistência, retiraram suas máscaras também. Se havia algo que não gostavam da ANBU era ter que lutar usando aquele disfarce.

Kabuto notou algo que pareciam ser veias dilatadas próximas aos olhos do Hyuuga e soube que ele havia ativado o Byakugan, e naquele momento, pairava os olhos perolados sobre seu companheiro de cabelos cinza.

"Esse idiota aí tem pouca quantidade de chakra." – Neji comentou, tranqüilamente. Um sorriso de triunfo brotou nos lábios de Tenten, a qual retirou um pergaminho de sua bolsa de shurikens.

"Então isso vai ser muito rápido."

"Não tanto." – Sakura retrucou, estreitando os olhos mais ainda. – "O Kabuto não está com o Orochimaru à toa, além do mais, ele sabe técnicas médicas."

A Haruno deslizou a mão direita para o cabo de uma de suas katanas, analisando o jovem Yakushi atentamente.

"Vejo que sabe bastante sobre mim, Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama deve ter lhe informado sobre a luta que tivemos." – Kabuto falou, largando o ombro de seu amigo, sabendo que ele já estava sob controle.

Sasuke estava perdendo a paciência com aquele falatório e estreitou os olhos, ativando o Sharingan. Para seu desgosto, ouviu mais uma vez a voz de Kabuto.

"A propósito, esse idiota aqui se chama-"

"Dane-se." – Sasuke o cortou, tentando inutilmente manter a calma. – "Diga logo o que você quer."

Kabuto sorriu com a impaciência do rapaz e num movimento calmo, levou dois dedos aos óculos, ajeitando-os.

"Nada de mais. Apenas fazer uma visita."

Depois dessas palavras, ele próprio e seu amigo avançaram pra cima dos ANBU's, com uma velocidade incrível, levantando poeira atrás de si. E enquanto o desconhecido partia pra cima de Neji e Tenten, Kabuto se encarregava de Sasuke e Sakura.

Neji não hesitou em usar seu Hakke Kuushou, enviando uma espécie de energia pela palma da mão e acertando seu oponente em cheio, fazendo-o cair a alguns metros de distância. O Hyuuga ergueu uma sobrancelha e logo viu Tenten atirar uma shuriken enorme contra o rapaz no chão, impedindo-o de levantar e nocauteando-o de uma vez.

"Ele era bem fraco mesmo." – Neji comentou, com a sobrancelha arqueada encontrando o mesmo olhar no rosto de Tenten.

E enquanto isso, Sasuke desviava dos golpes de Kabuto, com facilidade e depois de desviar de um chute olhou de esguelha para trás, vendo Sakura avançar pra cima do Yakushi, quebrando tudo que acertava com seus socos, fazendo crateras imensas no chão.

Kabuto ficou ligeiramente surpreso com toda aquela força.

"Você é bem parecida com Tsunade-sama." – Kabuto sorriu triunfante, continuando. – "Mas ainda não é suficiente."

Num piscar de olhos, uma energia azul podia ser vista flamejando nas mãos do rapaz de óculos e Sakura arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era o bisturi de chakra que ele podia cortar os músculos apenas tocando em alguma parte do corpo do inimigo.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, desviando da primeira tentativa de acertá-la com aquelas mãos e em seguida pegou sua katana, protegendo-se de um kage bushin que vinha pelas suas costas e depois chutou outro kage bushin ao seu lado. Pousou no chão, com a respiração ligeiramente ofegante após todos aqueles ataques.

"Merda...!" – Arregalou os olhos e quando já ia saltar dali, sentiu que havia sido tarde demais. Por baixo da terra, Kabuto já havia segurado seus tornozelos com as mãos rodeadas do chakra azul.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. _Kuso... Ele conseguiu._

A Haruno sentiu uma dor insuportável nos tornozelos, tendo plena consciência que seus músculos daquela região estavam cortados e teria mais dificuldade em se movimentar. Caiu de joelhos no chão, assim que Kabuto sumiu debaixo da terra e ela não foi capaz de desviar de um soco no estômago que ele lhe desferiu em seguida, lançado-a contra o tronco de uma árvore.

"Sakura...!" – Sasuke já ia partir pra cima de Kabuto, mas notou que não poderia se mover e que estava preso numa casa por uma cobra, a qual havia dado uma volta inteira na construção apenas para prendê-lo.

Sakura apoiou uma mão na barriga, tentando recuperar o ar e seus olhos logo avistaram a situação de Sasuke, e Kabuto no rabo da cobra, sorrindo com desdém.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu." – O Uchiha murmurou, estreitando mais os olhos avermelhados.

Kabuto parecia se divertir com a cena e cruzou os braços, sorrindo, divertido.

"Você realmente tem potencial, Sasuke-kun. Mas continua fraco."

O jovem arregalou os olhos, sabendo que aquelas palavras lhe eram muito familiares. O sangue começou a ferver em suas veias. Aquelas palavras eram de Itachi... Maldição... Será que Kabuto estava apenas querendo lhe provocar?

"Você nunca vai ter poder naquela vila, mas sim com o Orochimaru-sama."

"..." – Sasuke estava irritado demais para falar alguma coisa.

"Por que hesita?" – Kabuto perguntou, ficando sério.

Passaram-se apenas alguns segundos antes do Kage Bushin de Sasuke sumir da cobra e o verdadeiro Uchiha surgir atrás de Kabuto, o qual havia arregalado os olhos.

Sasuke voltou a manter a calma e murmurou:

"Porque eu posso encontrar poder do meu jeito."

Kabuto continuou imóvel e deu uma olhada de esguelha para Sakura, a qual estava sentada contra o tronco da árvore, observando toda a cena.

Não entendia... Antes Sasuke não colocava tanta resistência em ir atrás de Orochimaru. Por que estava fazendo aquilo naquele momento? Poderia até ser por causa de Naruto, mas lembrou que eles não se falavam mais com tanta freqüência devido às missões... Seria possível que...?

Estreitando os olhos um pouco, Kabuto fez um sinal com a mão para a cobra e esta foi em direção de Sakura. Sasuke retirou as duas katanas das costas e lançou-as contra o animal gigante, acertando-o em cheio e fazendo-o parar no caminho para se contorcer de dor.

"Não se atreva a machucá-la." – O Uchiha murmurou para Kabuto, com os olhos vermelhos mais comprimidos que nunca.

Kabuto sorriu malicioso. Então era isso? Sasuke não iria atrás de Orochimaru por causa de Sakura? _Que patético..._

Tenten e Neji haviam esquecido completamente do oponente desconhecido e estavam prestando atenção na luta de Kabuto. Graças a isso que não foram capazes de ver uma kunai voando em direção à morena. Sangue espirrou de seu ombro e ela caiu no chão, apoiada em um joelho, assim que uma outra kunai acertou sua perna.

"Tenten...!" – Mas Neji não pôde fazer nada porque viu a amiga ser golpeada e lançada contra ele próprio, fazendo ambos caírem a alguns metros de seu oponente. Este apenas sorria com desdém, provavelmente agradecido por terem subestimado-o.

Sakura viu os dois levantarem e partirem pra cima do jovem. Sasuke arregalou os olhos assim que olhou para a árvore em que a Haruno estava, e um sorriso satisfatório surgiu nos lábios de Kabuto.

"Sakura-!" – O Uchiha parou de falar, pois tentara se mover e descobriu ser inútil porque Kabuto estava segurando-o de algum jeito, apenas para impedi-lo de correr até sua capitã.

A jovem de cabelos róseos olhou para cima tarde demais e viu que uma cobra estava começando a enrolá-la no tronco da árvore, preparando-se para dar o bote. _Maldição...! _

A coisa seguinte que todos viram foi o barulho de algo batendo contra algo. E Sakura arregalou os olhos quando viu que era Kabuto quem havia sido lançado contra a cobra, fazendo-a se desenrolar de seu corpo. Espere... Havia algo estranho com o corpo de Sasuke...

Seu coração disparou.

"Merda... O selo..." – O que seus olhos verdes foram capazes de ver em seguida foi Sasuke cortar a cabeça da cobra com uma katana e depois começar a espancar Kabuto, lançando-o contra uma casa, fazendo-o atravessar a parede de forma bruta.

Dentro do local vazio e todo quebrado, Sasuke viu Kabuto no chão, depois de ter passado por cima de vários móveis. Seus óculos estavam rachados e havia sangue escorrendo da testa e no canto da boca.

O Uchiha não se importava com nada disso. Queria apenas mata-lo da forma mais cruel que poderia existir.

Kabuto fez alguns _ins_ com as mãos. _Droga. Ele perdeu o controle. Desse jeito eu vou me ferrar se continuar aqui._ Rapidamente sumiu numa fumaça.

Sakura analisava tudo do lado de fora, seus olhos marejados de lágrimas mesmo que estes estivessem estreitados. _Kuso... Por que ele tem sempre que perder o controle! _Notou que ele havia se virado para ver o outro inimigo, o qual lutava com Neji e Tenten, e podia ter certeza que aquele seria o outro alvo.

"Ah, merda..." – Ela murmurou e ignorou a dor nos tornozelos, correndo para onde o Uchiha estava, jogando-se em cima dele para impedi-lo que saísse daquela casa destruída e fosse fazer mais vítimas. Notou que ambos caíram para trás e ela ficou por cima dele, sentindo as lágrimas descerem por sua face.

Mergulhou o rosto no peito do Uchiha, sem conseguir impedir as lágrimas. Apenas queria ter certeza que ele parasse com aquilo... Que voltasse a ser o Sasuke de sempre...

Do lado de fora da casa, Neji pisou na cabeça do desconhecido, concluindo que finalmente ele não poderia fazer mais nada. Pousou os olhos perolados na jovem Mitsashi ao seu lado.

"Tenten, está tudo okay?"

Ela fez que sim com um movimento da cabeça, olhando de esguelha para o ombro ensangüentado e decidindo que aquilo não fora nada. Depois percorreu os olhos pelo campo de guerra, indagando:

"E os dois?" – Neji desviou o olhar para a casa destruída, vendo, mesmo sem o Byakugan, Sakura chorando no peito de Sasuke e o selo amaldiçoado sumindo tranqüilamente do corpo do rapaz. Teve quase certeza que viu os lábios dele se movimentando e formando o nome da Haruno.

"Parecem estar bem."

No entanto, a morena notou o tom vazio na voz dele.

"Vamos procurar logo um lugar para ficarmos." – O Hyuuga continuou, recusando-se a olhar para a casa. – "Depois eles vão nos achar."

"Certo, então... vamos..." – E ambos partiram dali após terem pegado as quatro máscaras, com passos calmos, acompanhados pelos olhares das pessoas que estiveram passando pela frente da cidade no momento da luta.

As pessoas estavam tão surpresas com aquela destruição toda que foram dar uma olhada na área danificada e na casa em pedaços, logo vendo o casal no chão.

Sakura ergueu os olhos verdes cheios de água salgada e encontrou os escuros de Sasuke, observando-a, atentamente. Sentiu uma lágrima percorrer sua bochecha assim que notou o sumiço do selo amaldiçoado e logo saiu de cima dele, sentando em sua frente. Pouco importava se havia pessoas ali.

Não dava a mínima.

Sasuke sentou no chão, meio atordoado com tudo e com as lágrimas que via cair dos olhos da jovem. Ficou surpreso ao vê-la esconder o rosto em seu peito novamente, segurando seu braço de forma delicada, ainda chorando silenciosamente.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sabia que se ele continuasse a ser possuído pelo selo chegaria um momento em que seu coração seria totalmente consumido... E isso era algo que não queria de jeito nenhum... Não iria deixar...

"N-nunca mais faça isso... por favor..." – Seu murmúrio abafado chegou aos ouvidos do Uchiha e ele não soube o que dizer. Não era pelo fato de estarem sendo observados por algumas pessoas, apenas... Pra começar, não entendia o motivo daquelas lágrimas.

Mas sem nenhuma palavra vindo à sua mente, chegou a apenas uma conclusão. Ergueu a face de Sakura, encarando seus olhos esmeralda derramando algumas lágrimas ainda e inclinou um pouco a cabeça, encontrando os lábios dela, como que num pedido de desculpas.

Sakura o beijou de volta, ignorando qualquer coisa, ignorando as pessoas, esquecendo até mesmo Neji.

Não queria mais saber de nada, apenas queria a confirmação que Sasuke estava bem. Não imaginava que ainda o amava tanto assim, mesmo depois de todas as rejeições, de todas as vezes que ele lhe tratara mal...

Mas nada disso importava mais... Nada...

E pela primeira em meses, a outra metade de seu coração pareceu bater junto com a outra.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Estão vendo como sou generosa? xDD Um capítulo imeeeenso pra vcs aqui xDD Hehehe... Foi por causa da demora, sabem n.n'**

**Reviews:**

Christopher Ino-baka

Misaki Matsuya

Yume Mayumi

Hyuuga Tha

NaNe

Saty-Chan

Uchiha Lara

Paloma Sakura-chan

DeBiZiNhaa

Uzumaki Kawaii

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Marin the Noir

**Nhaaaaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!.!.! n.n Que bom q vcs estão gostando da fic \o\ Aliás, desculpem eu não ter respondido decentemente as reviews, mas é q eu tava numa confusão de viagem e fiquei sem net um tempão, sem contar q eu achei melhor postar logo o cap por causa do atraso q já tava antes **

**Mas digam o que vcs acharam desse cap cheio de ação, please n.n/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**Capítulo V**

"Sakura." – A jovem se virou ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pelo Uchiha e observou-o sentar na cama.

"Algum problema, Sasuke-kun?"

Ele encarou-a, mergulhando nas piscinas esverdeadas dela.

"Você está bem?"

A jovem pareceu meio surpresa pela preocupação, mas afirmou com a cabeça. Já havia curado seus tornozelos e inclusive os braços do Uchiha, os quais foram segurados pelas mãos de Kabuto no momento em que este usava o bisturi de chakra.

Um sorriso gentil se formou nos lábios da Haruno.

"Está tudo bem, sim. Mas seria bom se você descansasse."

Sem alguma alternativa, o rapaz voltou a deitar na cama, ouvindo a porta se abrir e ser fechada, cuidadosamente.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakura havia apenas fechado a porta do quarto e assim que se virou para sair dali, parou de súbito, sentindo a face arder ligeiramente.

Aqueles olhos perolados...

Seu dono estava com os braços apoiados no parapeito da janela, a qual ficava a uma curta distância de onde ela própria se encontrava parada. E mesmo com essa distância aqueles orbes ainda a desconcertavam bastante.

"N-Neji..."

O rapaz ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas analisando a capitã, sem mudar a posição confortável que havia encontrado junto à janela.

Aquele silêncio desconfortável que dominou o ambiente... Sakura sabia muito bem o motivo da existência dele naquele momento, mas decidiu ficar quieta e deixar a voz de Neji quebrar o gelo.

"E como o Uchiha está?" – O Hyuuga ficou realmente curioso para saber de onde aquela pergunta havia vindo e depois de algumas especulações pensou, por um momento, se a palavra companheirismo estava começando a ganhar um significado mais importante.

Sakura, no entanto, desviou os olhos esmeralda para o chão, sua face ganhando um fraco rubor. Droga... Talvez nessa hora estivesse começando a sentir o efeito que não sentira quando beijara Sasuke naquela casa.

E que droga. Esse sentimento era horrível.

"Está bem... O selo amaldiçoado já sumiu..." – O jovem Hyuuga virou o rosto para a janela, encarando o horizonte, perdidamente.

"Hn. Pelo menos parece que a missão não vai ser estragada por ele."

Sakura não pôde evitar franzir um pouco o cenho e olha-lo, mesmo que pudesse vê-lo apenas de perfil.

"Neji, por que você tem tanta raiva do Sasuke-kun?"

Neji fechou os olhos, sentindo o sangue correr fervendo por seu corpo. Fez de tudo para não demonstrar sua irritação, mas aquele sufixo no nome de seu rival era algo que estourava cada nervo seu.

Calma. Precisava ficar calmo.

"Hn." – Sakura não ficou satisfeita com aquela resposta e sua incredulidade crescia cada vez mais.

"Eu realmente não entendo. Vocês dois têm brigado em quase toda missão que vamos... Por que isso?"

Dessa vez, Neji a encarou.

Impassível.

"Vocês se beijaram, não é?"

Aquelas palavras foram o bastante para quebrar a estabilidade do ar sobre eles e o estômago de Sakura deu um salto duplo. A face, antes cheia de incredulidade, passava a transparecer surpresa e embaraço, tingindo suas bochechas de rosa.

"D-do que diabos você está falando?"

O jovem mantinha o mesmo impasse de antes, encarando-a com seus olhos perolados.

"Sim ou não?"

Sakura não conseguiu dizer nada e não estava mais suportando aqueles olhos acinzentados tentando atravessar sua alma e extrair a resposta que tanto buscavam, algo que não achava difícil que ele fosse conseguir.

Sentia-se culpada... De alguma forma, sentia-se péssima, como se tivesse cometido um assassinato... Era como se de repente a outra metade de seu coração começasse a pulsar novamente pelo rapaz Hyuuga... Algo que não acontecera durante o beijo com Sasuke...

Maldição... Por que isso estava acontecendo?! Aliás, desde quando existia tanta dúvida assim entre Neji e Sasuke?! Por que não conseguia escolher entre um deles e acabar de vez com aquela tortura...? Alguma parte de seu cérebro lhe dizia que Neji era tão certo... Sempre gentil, educado e mesmo com aquela fina parede de gelo ao redor, não afastava as pessoas de si.

Ao contrário de Sasuke. Ele já havia feito-a sofrer tanto... Por que ainda gostava dele afinal...?

"Você... gosta mesmo do Uchiha?"

Aquele questionamento adentrou a cabeça da jovem e ficou ecoando por um bom tempo. Gostava, disso não tinha dúvida... O que Neji deveria perguntar era por que gostava do Uchiha. Isso era algo que ainda lutaria muito para descobrir.

Neji virou-se para a janela novamente, fechando os olhos, concluindo algo pelo silêncio dela. Algo que fez seu coração apertar realmente.

"Nesse caso, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu antes." – Sakura sabia que ele estava se referindo ao momento em que havia tocado seu rosto há um dia atrás.

"N-não, Neji...! Eu... Eu não me arrependo..."

Como poderia se arrepender? O toque dele em seu rosto havia sido algo tão delicado e suave... Isso havia levado-a as nuvens...

Neji olhou-a de esguelha, sem demonstrar que por dentro estava muito surpreso com aquilo. Observou-a desviar os olhos para o chão, os quais transbordavam transtorno.

"Escute, eu estou confusa... Mas... eu realmente não me arrependo do que você fez naquele dia..."

Eles deixaram o silêncio reinar novamente, de forma mais branda, enquanto Neji continuava olhando a jovem que estudava o chão.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A única lembrança que pairava em sua mente era o beijo de alguns minutos atrás com Sakura. E era a única lembrança que não queria apagar de sua mente tão cedo.

Deitado na cama, olhando o teto com seus orbes escuros, Sasuke pensava com seus botões sobre o momento na casa destruída que passara com a capitã do esquadrão.

Havia sido um meio de pedir desculpas por ter deixado-a preocupada, mesmo que não soubesse o motivo daquela preocupação. E ficara realmente feliz com aquela sensação de seus lábios juntos... Mesmo que tivesse experimentado isso uma vez não havia ficado totalmente satisfeito, tinha que admitir.

Não conseguia entender quando começou a se apaixonar pela Haruno, apenas sabia que certa vez o dia havia ficado lindo e Sakura estava realmente mais linda do que já a vira. Mas tudo verdadeiramente começou com sua rivalidade com Neji. Lembrava que antes as missões eram tranqüilas e eles eram amigos; não brigavam; o esquadrão estava na paz.

A paz não durara tanto assim, pensava agora.

"AAAAHHH!"

Sasuke sentou na cama de súbito, assustado com aquele grito feminino e logo reconheceu a voz de sua companheira.

"_TenTen...!"_ – Levantou da cama de um salto e saiu do quarto rapidamente, imaginando o que teria acontecido com a morena. Logo que saiu do aposento, deu de cara com Neji, na janela, e Sakura ao seu lado.

Por um momento, começou a ficar furioso, tentando desvendar por que eles estavam juntos ali. No entanto, Sakura já sabia o que iria acontecer e estava bem consciente do grito de sua amiga.

"Deve ter acontecido algo com a TenTen. Vamos logo."

Com seu comentário breve, começou a descer as escadas, seguida de seus companheiros, sem saber que Neji estava começando a sentir o coração pesar e sua cabeça começou a formular milhões de pensamentos de uma só vez.

"_Será que aconteceu algo grave com a TenTen...?_" – Pensou, atordoado.

Eles saíram da hospedaria a toda velocidade e ficaram estáticos ao verem a cena que se formara em frente à pousada. A dona da estalagem, uma jovem de cabelos escuros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, estava deitada no chão, o ombro ensangüentado com uma kunai ainda fixa no mesmo.

"Mas o que...?" – Sasuke murmurou, incapaz de terminar a frase. Apenas uma coisa se encaixava perfeitamente ao cenário: havia tido um ataque ali.

Sakura correu até a mulher, ainda chocada com aquilo, e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, retirando uma de suas luvas. Fez alguns _ins_ velozmente e um chakra esverdeado emanou de sua mão, a qual posicionou sobre o ombro machucado da jovem.

Sasuke estava muito entretido em analisar o local, mesmo sem conseguir achar muita coisa fora do lugar. Enquanto fazia isso, Neji pousou os olhos sobre um papel que estava no chão e logo se abaixou para pegá-lo, curioso. Imediatamente reconheceu a letra de TenTen e notou que aquilo era um relatório da missão, recém escrito e sem finalização.

Estreitou os olhos. O que diabos estava acontecendo...?

"TenTen-san!" – A exclamação assustou Sasuke e Neji, os quais estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e logo se viraram para a mulher, que havia sentado de súbito e tinha os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, assustada.

Sakura continuava ajoelhada ao lado dela e nesse momento colocava sua luva de volta, notando que o ferimento no ombro da jovem havia desaparecido como esperado. Sasuke e Neji se aproximaram, este último ainda segurando o papel.

"Yuki-san, acalme-se, por favor." – A mulher de cabelos escuros olhou Sakura ao seu lado, adquirindo uma expressão aflita na face.

Parecia que realmente havia acontecido algo sério.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" – A médica-nin continuou, preocupada. Recebeu um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça por parte de Yuki.

"O que aconteceu afinal?" – Sasuke indagou e Neji retirou os olhos do papel, pousando-os sobre a dona da pousada.

"Alguém a-atirou uma shuriken em mim e... antes de desmaiar pude ver TenTen-san ser s-seqüestrada..."

Eles arregalaram os olhos.

"O que?" – Foi a única coisa que Neji conseguiu pronunciar, de forma incrédula.

"Como era o seqüestrador?" – Sasuke perguntou.

Yuki pareceu hesitar.

"Tinha... Tinha cabelos loiros-"

"Deidara...!" – Sakura exclamou, sem se conter, sentindo o coração dar um pulo em seu peito.

Os dois jovens arregalaram os olhos e Neji cerrou o punho, estreitando os orbes enquanto estes voltaram a encarar o papel com a letra de TenTen.

_Maldição... Ela foi raptada pela Akatsuki...?_

**Tsuzuku...**

**Yo! n.n**

**Capítulo curtinho, eu sei, mas o próximo eu posto na segunda \o/ Claro, mas vcs têm que deixar reviews até lá, hein, povo xDDD Please n.n'**

**Reviews:**

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Yume Mayumi

Uchiha Sakurinha

Madame Mistery

Marin the Noir

Deza-chan

Misaki Matsuya

Saty-Chan

Mie-chan n.n

Christopher Ino-baka

Hyuuga Tha

**Arigatou gozaimasu! n.n Não se preocupem pq eu vou responder agora mesmo às reviews de vcs, ok? n.n/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

A intensidade e a velocidade do ar passando por seu corpo, balançando suas vestes, ameaçando até mesmo soltar seus cabelos presos em dois coques, foi o que contribuiu para recobrar consciência. Seus olhos chocolates logo avistaram o céu azul em todos os lados e apenas nesse momento se deu conta que estava deitada em um pássaro gigante.

Com o susto, sentou-se rapidamente nas penas do animal, atraindo os olhos de alguém um pouco mais à frente, sentado.

"O que... O que diabos está acontecendo...?" – Tenten balbuciou, sentada, atordoada e logo reconheceu aquelas nuvens vermelhas nas vestes pretas do rapaz loiro.

Akatsuki.

Estreitou os olhos, ligeiramente apreensiva.

"Você é Deidara, não é?" – Ela própria não sabia por que estava perguntando, afinal conhecia aqueles cabelos loiros e aquela roupa, graças ao Bingo Book.

O inimigo continuou quieto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando para o horizonte.

"Por que você me seqüestrou?" – Tenten sentiu o olhar dele sobre si.

"Vamos atrair seus amiguinhos."

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa.

"Como é?"

"Os amigos do garoto da Kyuubi, yeah..."

Tenten rapidamente compreendeu.

Sasuke e Sakura.

Então a Akatsuki pretendia atrair os dois e depois chamar a atenção de Naruto para poder captura-lo e ficar com o monstro que residia dentro dele.

Ei, mas o que estava fazendo ali então?

"Mas então por que você não os seqüestrou no meu lugar?"

"Porque eles estavam reunidos e seria difícil assim. Além do mais, aqueles dois estão sempre juntos. Enfrenta-los ao mesmo tempo seria um problema, yeah..."

Tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Como você sabe disso?" – Deidara fechou os olhos e um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios.

"Heh. Temos nossas fontes."

A morena trincou os dentes.

Estava indo para o esconderijo da Akatsuki, e Itachi e Kisame estariam lá com certeza. Mas... seria muito difícil acabar com eles sozinha. Sem contar, que estava sob total controle e observação de Deidara, então lá deveria ser a mesma coisa, talvez até pior.

Sasuke e Sakura iriam ser levados para uma armadilha e certamente estaria incapacitada de se comunicar com eles enquanto estivesse com a Akatsuki.

Maldição... O que iria fazer...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Um par de olhos verdes concentrou-se na pequena clareira em que sua dona se encontrava, de pé, analisando tudo, sentindo os cabelos róseos serem balançados pelo vento da noite. Uma fogueira havia sido acesa sobre uma área em que não havia mato e ao seu redor três barracas estavam devidamente armadas, prontas para abrigarem seus donos.

Sakura tinha quase certeza que Sasuke estava dentro de um dos abrigos porque uma pequena luz podia ser vista lá dentro, junto com a silhueta de alguém ajeitando suas coisas. Já estava começando a achar que deveria dormir também, mas logo notou a barraca de Neji vazia.

Olhou ao redor e desceu uma pequena ladeira, apenas a uns metros da área do acampamento. Não ficou surpresa ao ver aqueles cabelos longos e presos balançando ao vento, o jovem sentado na relva, olhando para algum lugar que Sakura não podia descobrir por ele estar de costas.

"Neji?" – Sua voz tirou o Hyuuga de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o se virar para olha-la com seus profundos olhos perolados.

O coração da médica-nin deu um salto.

Sentiu os olhos dele voltarem a se fixar no horizonte enquanto ela própria sentava ao seu lado.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" – Sakura indagou, olhando-o, mas sem receber o olhar de volta.

"Nada. Do que você esta falando?"

Ele estava meio distante...

"Você está meio estranho..." – Neji fechou os olhos e murmurou:

"É impressão sua."

Sakura sabia o que estava acontecendo e sentiu seu coração começar a partir no meio. Seus olhos ganharam uma aparência triste enquanto se fixavam na grama e seus lábios se contraíam em um esboço de um sorriso.

"Está preocupado com a Tenten, não é?"

As palavras o atingiram de surpresa, fazendo-o abrir os olhos de súbito, arregalando-os ligeiramente. A brisa que tocava seu rosto não pareceu mais tão agradável quanto antes.

Sakura tomou aquele silêncio para uma confirmação e começou a ficar ainda mais triste, seu coração se contraindo de uma maneira dolorosa.

"Estou... Afinal ela é nossa companheira e amiga." – Neji murmurou, suavizando a expressão e voltando a transmitir tranqüilidade em seus olhos.

A jovem sentia vontade de chorar.

"Mas você não se preocupa com ela apenas dessa forma."

O Hyuuga encontrou os olhos da amiga por uma fração de milésimos antes de ela desviar os orbes verdes para o horizonte, parecendo machucada.

"Eu percebi isso desde quando ouvimos o grito dela." – Neji desejou que seus olhos se encontrassem para poder mostrar que aquilo não era verdade, mas ela não o fez e então apenas respondeu, com firmeza.

"Não é nada disso."

O rosto magoado de Tenten surgiu num flash na mente do rapaz e ele tratou de apagar aquilo rapidamente.

"Você... gosta da Tenten?" – Sakura murmurou, temendo pela resposta.

"Já disse que não, Sakura."

"Gosta s-"

Neji segurou o rosto dela com uma mão e encaixou seus lábios, sem dar tempo para a kunoichi replicar. Ele realmente não soube se Sakura estava surpresa, mas ele não sentia nada que não fosse relacionado com felicidade. Como havia desejado beija-la daquela forma delicada... Sentir os lábios dela contra os seus nem que fosse por ínfimos segundos...

_Sakura, o que você está fazendo?.! Você não pode beija-lo de volta!_

**Claro que eu posso! Eu gosto do Neji!**

_E o Sasuke?.!_

Sasuke...

Aquele nome ficou pairando na mente da Haruno por vários segundos, fazendo-a lembrar dos beijos que vivenciara com ele e de como havia esquecido do mundo, completamente feliz... Mas naquele momento também estava feliz! Por mais difícil e estranho que fosse, também amava o Hyuuga...

Ouvindo seu coração falar mais alto, a médica-nin fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios para a língua de Neji, ambos começando uma dança sensual com suas línguas, enquanto a mão do rapaz escorregava para seu pescoço, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Infelizmente, o momento teria que ser quebrado e logo que se afastaram, Neji afastou a mão do pescoço da jovem e olhou nos olhos dela.

"Você sabe de quem eu gosto."

Os orbes verdes se arregalaram em surpresa, as palavras se chocando com toda a realidade que envolvia Sakura naqueles dias. E havia algo que ainda não compreendia... Ele era muito melhor que Sasuke... Era tão gentil... E não a trava mal... Por que ainda ficava na dúvida quando pensava nos dois...? Isso era tão injusto...

Neji percebeu aquele olhar.

"Você... não sente o mesmo por mim?" – Murmurou, tentando parecer impassível, mas sem muito sucesso.

"Eu..." – Sakura o encarou e estava contendo ao máximo que podia suas lágrimas. – "Eu não sei..."

"É o Uchiha, não é?"

"O que vocês estão falando de mim?"

Neji e Sakura levantaram da grama aconchegante assim que aquela voz alcançou seus ouvidos. Seus olhos se detiveram no jovem Uchiha, em pé, a poucos metros atrás deles.

A médica-nin sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. Desde quando ele estava ali...?

Sasuke parecia muito irritado e não pretendia esconder isso. O que diabos estava havendo?.! De repente, saía da barraca e via Sakura e Neji sentados lado a lado...! Aquele maldito Hyuuga...

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Neji indagou, friamente, franzindo o cenho.

Sakura notou que eles estavam trocando o mesmo olhar assassino.

"Eu não devo explicações para você, Hyuuga."

"Então ao menos não seja inconveniente e saia logo."

A raiva começou a crescer mais ainda no jovem de olhos escuros.

"Com quem você acha que está falando?" – Neji sorriu com desdém.

"Um idiota Uchiha. Algum problema?"

"Todo."

Sem mais nenhum aviso, Sasuke partiu pra cima do Hyuuga com uma velocidade enorme e eles começaram uma luta séria, ambos desviando de tentativas de socos e chutes. Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver o _in_ que o Uchiha estava fazendo.

_Maldição... Dessa vez é sério..._

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" – No entanto, Neji desviou com facilidade e ativou o Byakugan, notando que seu oponente estava usando o Sharingan, uma raiva descontrolada tomando conta dos dois.

"Juuken!" – Neji acertou um kage bushin e por descuido foi acertado por um soco no estômago. Rapidamente se segurou num galho de uma árvore, recuperando-se do golpe e avançando contra Sasuke, atirando várias shurikens nele.

O Uchiha logo sentiu um punho se conectar com seu rosto e a força do Hyuuga o fez ser atirado contra o terreno, mas se recompôs e apoiou a mão no chão, parando e levantando uma nuvem de poeira.

Sharigan encontrou Byakugan, ambos transmitindo ódio.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e cerrou o punho, começando a ficar irritada também.

Sasuke e Neji partiram novamente de frente um para o outro, mas antes que pudessem se acertar com algum ataque, foram impedidos por sua capitã, a qual havia parado no meio deles e os empurrou com o cabo de suas duas katanas para longe. Os rapazes se apoiaram no chão, sem muita dificuldade e viram a médica-nin explodir.

"Merda! Parem de brigar!" – Sakura parecia estar descontando toda a raiva que havia sentido nas últimas missões cheias de brigas de Sasuke e Neji. – "Por acaso esqueceram que a Tenten está com a Akatsuki?.! Nós não podemos perder tempo com essas brigas idiotas de vocês!"

Droga. Ela ficava terrivelmente assustadora quando estava com raiva

"Sakura-"

"Chega vocês dois." – E os encarou com os olhos muito irritados, fazendo-os esquecer qualquer coisa que iriam argumentar. – "Vamos dormir para irmos em busca dela amanhã."

Sasuke e Neji ainda se entreolharam ameaçadoramente antes de irem para suas barracas, sobre o olhar gélido e mortal da capitã.

**Tsuzuku...**

**

* * *

Yo!**

**Como prometido está aqui o capítulon.n Espero q tenham gostado da curtissima luta NejixSasuke xD Era só pra mostrar que o clima não ia aguentar muito até explodir xD E a Tenten, putz... Até eu to com pena delax.x**

**Reviews:**

Hyuuga Tha

Uchiha Sakurinha

Christopher Ino-baka

Ika-Chan n.nV

Uzumaki Kawaii

Misaki Matsuya

Marin the Noir

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Saty-Chan

Yume Mayumi

Gisah-chan

**Muito obrigada, pessoal! n.n Tomara q gostem desse cap curto pq o próximo só quando eu voltar de viagem xD E deixem reviews, please! o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Deitado em um pequeno futon, seus olhos ônix não conseguiam se desgrudar do teto da barraca amarela, vez ou outra, se comprimindo, numa expressão de raiva. A luz ainda estava acesa e Sasuke podia ver a sombra das folhas das árvores se balançando com a brisa.

E nada disso conseguia tira-lo de seu maior tormento.

Sakura e Neji.

Poderia haver duas respostas: Ou eles estavam conversando amigavelmente ou estava acontecendo algo mais romântico, algo que ele achava bem mais provável sabendo que Neji gostava de Sakura. Maldição... Não iria conseguir dormir daquele jeito... Então resolveu fazer o que lhe parecia mais sensato.

Saiu da cabana, sentindo o vento balançar seus cabelos de leve e caminhou para uma barraca próxima, a qual já estava no escuro. Por um momento se perguntou se ela já estaria dormindo, mas não deu atenção a isso e prosseguiu até o alojamento da jovem, entrando silenciosamente em seguida.

Avistou a médica-nin deitada no futon de costas para ele.

"Sakura?" – Seu murmúrio fez a jovem sentar no futon de súbito, assustada. Principalmente por ter escutado aquela voz.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?"

Mesmo no escuro pôde vê-lo se aproximar mais do futon e seus orbes verdes se estreitaram, e ela virou o rosto para o lado, profundamente irritada. A briga dele com Neji ainda não havia se apagado de sua memória.

"Saia daqui, eu não quero falar com nenhum de vocês dois."

_Então ela ainda está com raiva..._

"Anda, sai logo." – Sakura voltou a encarar o Uchiha, pronta para dizer umas poucas e boas, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta assim que deu de cara com ele, chegando a ponto de fazer seus narizes se tocarem se leve.

Corou.

E ele continuava impassível.

"_Ah, merda... Por que essas coisas acontecem assim...?.!"_

Sasuke continuava parado, na mesma posição de antes, sentado na beira do futon, apreciando suas respirações se misturarem e o rubor se intensificar na face delicada da jovem. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito...

Sakura estava voltando aos seus sensos, pensando em alguma forma de acabar com aquilo que havia acontecido tão inesperadamente, mas era inútil. O Uchiha nem ao mesmo indicava que iria se afastar e ela própria sentia que seu corpo não respondia mais.

Ainda com os olhos fixos nos dele, a médica-nin murmurou:

"Eu... Eu já falei pra você sair-"

"O que você estava fazendo com o Hyuuga antes de eu chegar?"

Sakura pensou se aquilo era alguma brincadeira, mas descobriu que não apenas pelo olhar intenso e decidido do rapaz. Suas bochechas coraram mais ainda ao pensar naquela pergunta.

"N-nada... O que faz você achar que nós estávamos fazendo alguma coisa?"

O Uchiha sentiu a respiração dela acelerar.

"Sakura, eu sei que ele gosta de você."

A jovem estava terrivelmente incomodada com aquela proximidade que mantinha do shinobi e também com aquela conversa. Desde quando Neji gostava dela...? Talvez aquilo fosse uma brincadeira e resolveu apenas se deixar levar também.

"E... e qual é o problema?"

"Ele poderia ter se aproveitado." – Sakura franziu o cenho, começando a esquecer que seus narizes ainda se tocavam.

"O Neji não é assim, Sasuke-kun. Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas."

A imagem do beijo com o Hyuuga veio à sua mente antes que pudesse fazer algo contra.

"Eu não confio nele." – Sasuke notou o olhar frio que ela lhe lançava.

"Nem ele em você. Isso todos já sabem."

"..." – O Uchiha estava com a ligeira impressão que Sakura estava mentindo sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e seu rival.

"Além do mais, eu não sou indefesa a ponto de não saber me defender."

"Diga logo o que aconteceu entre vocês dois."

Sakura não se deixou perder a razão pela profundidade do olhar do rapaz e continuou firme.

"Eu já disse que não houve nada."

"Você espera que eu acredite nisso?"

"Por que você esta desconfiando de mim? Que droga...! É por isso que eu sempre fico na dúvida de-"

Ela se calou imediatamente, assustada com o que quase falou. Maldição... Se ele soubesse que ficava na dúvida entre os dois poderia apostar que eles iriam proclamar algum tipo de guerra naquele mesmo momento.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Dúvida de que?" – A médica-nin olhou para baixo e murmurou:

"Nada..."

"Sakura."

Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e seus narizes roçaram um no outro com esse ato brusco.

"Se o Hyuuga fizer algo com você, me avise e eu o mato, entendeu?" – Sakura ficou olhando-o por alguns segundos e confusão começou a transbordar de seus orbes esmeralda.

"Por que você é tão estranho...?"

"O que?"

Do que diabos ela estava falando afinal?

"Ás vezes você me trata bem e outras me trata tão mal..." – Sakura olhou para baixo, atordoada. – Eu não entendo...

Sasuke não conseguiu conter sua língua.

"Nem eu." – A kunoichi o encarou, mais confusa ainda.

"Então por que você não se decide...? Você não imagina como eu... fico confusa com os seus atos..."

"..."

O Uchiha ficou apenas encarando-a, lembrando que eles estavam bem próximos e os lábios dela estavam em seu alcance.

"Acho que é por isso que eu não gosto mais tanto de você como eu gostava antes..." – Aquilo havia sido o bastante para os ouvidos de Sasuke e ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, encontrando os lábios dela, que tanto desejava, saboreando aquela maciez que eles possuíam.

A raiva de Sakura parecia ter se esvaído em um segundo e sem que percebesse, já havia deslizado uma mão para o rosto dele, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo e fazendo correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo quando a língua dele roçava na sua, suavemente.

Logo que se apartaram, a jovem notou que estava deitada no futon com o Uchiha por cima dela. Seu coração começou uma corrida desenfreada.

O rapaz ficou perdido naquelas piscinas esverdeadas por alguns segundos antes de murmurar:

"E é por isso que eu não vou deixar." – Sakura ficou surpresa.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Ele se inclinou novamente e beijou-a de forma mais apaixonada e intensa, adorando a sensação dos braços dela percorrerem seu tórax para se instalarem ao redor de seu pescoço. Sem que percebesse, uma de suas mãos estava escorregando pela perna da kunoichi, subindo para a blusa dela e arrancando um gemido abafado da mesma.

Sentia seu coração dar marteladas em seu peito enquanto sua mão deslizava para dentro da blusa da Haruno, e estava quase alcançando a lingerie que ela usava, mas foi interrompido. Sakura havia retirado os braços de seu pescoço e estava empurrando-o de leve pelo tórax, afastando seus lábios e seus corpos. Ela própria sentou, começando a se sentir mal.

A imagem de Neji havia aparecido em sua mente.

Seus olhos estavam cobertos por sua franja, enquanto mantinha as mãos apoiadas no peito do Uchiha, atordoada e sem saber que havia deixado o rapaz mais confuso ainda.

"É melhor nós... nós voltarmos a dormir, Sasuke-kun." – Ela murmurou, incapaz de encara-lo.

"Sakura-"

"Por favor." – Seus olhos se encontraram e Sasuke notou o quanto ela estava aturdida. Sucumbindo àquele olhar, decidiu fazer o que ela pedia e levantou do futon, saindo da barraca em poucos segundos.

Uma solitária lágrima deslizou pela face de Sakura enquanto o observava partir.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Uma espécie de corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo da capitã do esquadrão e ela desviou os olhos para seus dois companheiros, os quais corriam entre as árvores ao seu lado. Como eles estavam usando as máscaras da ANBU, Sakura não conseguiu identificar muito bem o que os olhos deles transmitiam então resolveu perguntar:

"Estão sentindo os chakras?"

Eles fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Como não conseguiriam sentir aquele enorme chakra afinal?

Neji ativou o byakugan, fazendo com que veias saltassem próximas aos seus olhos perolados. Sentiu os olhares de seus companheiros e logo um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

"Hn. Naruto."

"O que-?"

Sakura não pôde completar a frase porque teve que sair da rota para desviar de uma veloz shuriken. Parando de correr entre as árvores, a jovem sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa.

"Naruto!" – Assim que a exclamação irritada da kunoichi espantou os pássaros de seus ninhos, o Uzumaki pulou de uma árvore para o chão, confuso, seguido de seus companheiros de equipe.

Sakura aterrissou na grama também e marchou na direção do loiro, batendo com muita força na cabeça dele.

Naruto teve a impressão que havia ido ao inferno e voltado e continuava a ver ramen ao redor.

"Seu idiota! Por que você tentou me acertar?.!" – Sakura gritou, furiosa com o amigo, ameaçando bater outra vez nele.

Kiba, Lee e Shikamaru observavam a cena à distância, assustados com a força com que a kunoichi havia batido no Uzumaki. Sasuke e Neji apenas suspiraram, desanimados, acostumados com a força da capitã.

"N-não foi nada disso, Sakura-chan..." – Naruto murmurou, aterrorizado com a possibilidade de levar outro soco. Fazia tanto tempo que não apanhava dela que não fazia idéia daquela força monstruosa.

Sakura retirou a máscara, ligeiramente irritada e pousou os olhos no capitão do outro time.

"Shikamaru, você não consegue dar ordens a ele?"

O Nara suspirou, retirando a máscara também.

"Pra falar a verdade, não. Você o conhece, Sakura." – A jovem suspirou também e depois de correr os olhos esmeralda pelas pessoas que estavam ali, notou que todos haviam colocado as máscaras ao lado da cabeça.

"Sakura-san!" – Ela se assustou quando viu uma figura correr a toda velocidade em sua direção, com preocupação estampada nos olhos escuros. – Você está bem? Desculpe o Naruto-kun, mas ele está mesmo empolgado com essa missão.

A Haruno sorriu, sentindo uma gota deslizar em sua cabeça.

Neji e Sasuke lançaram olhares mortais ao Rock, fazendo até mesmo Akamaru se assustar com toda aquela raiva e ir para trás de um Kiba confuso.

"Não se preocupe, Lee-san. Já estou acostumada com esse baka." – Naruto ficou indignado, mas se calou. Vai que levava outro soco...

Kiba correu os olhos pelos integrantes do outro esquadrão e percebeu que havia apenas três deles ali. Sakura e Lee ainda conversavam e como Sasuke e Neji estavam próximos, indagou para os dois:

"Onde está a Tenten?" – Neji sentiu um aperto no peito e rapidamente desviou os olhos para baixo, ouvindo o Uchiha responder:

"Foi seqüestrada por Deidara."

Shikamaru e Kiba, os únicos que participavam da conversa, arregalaram os olhos.

"Como é?.!"

"Nós também não sabemos a intenção deles, mas estamos agora procurando por ela." – O Hyuuga respondeu, sério, levantando os olhos para os rapazes, que ainda estavam em choque.

Kiba encarou o chão, intrigado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

"E... será que ela está bem?" – Neji olhou o solo, sentindo-se um pouco mal.

"Está sim... Tenten é forte. Tenho certeza."

Shikamaru não tinha tanta certeza daquilo... Tenten estava com a Akatsuki... Isso era muito ruim, era péssimo...

Sasuke continuava lançando olhares assassinos para Lee, o qual ainda mantinha uma agradável conversa com Sakura. Mas antes que pudesse ir até lá para acabar com aquela "festinha", uma ventania varreu o local, balançando de forma violenta as árvores e os cabelos dos jovens presentes ali.

Todos se sobressaltaram com aquilo e passado poucos segundos, Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Aquele chakra...

"Itachi." – Murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo a adrenalina voltar a correr seu corpo, um instinto de matar recobrando confiança.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Ta aqui povo n.n Espero que gostem \o\ Ah, e por favor, dêem uma olhada no meu profile porque tem uma nota meio que importante, sabem...**

**Reviews:**

Christopher Ino-baka

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Marin the Noir

Yume Mayumi

Uchiha Sakura-chan

Saty-Chan

Uchiha Sakurinha

-I-Day-Chan-I-

Hyuuga Tha

Ika-Chan n.nV

Nandinha Shinomori

**Arigatou mesmo, pessoal! n.n Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews pra esse cap e fazer uma fic-writer feliz xD**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Sakura estava tão atenta àquele chakra, que esqueceu até mesmo de voltar a colocar a máscara e apenas lançou um olhar sério para seus companheiros de time.

"Vamos indo, Sasuke-kun, Neji." – Os três sumiram rapidamente do local, deixando um Naruto inquieto, com os olhos estreitados.

Kuso... Itachi... Ele era realmente perigoso... E se acontecesse algo com seus amigos?

"Acho que eles vão concluir metade da missão se encontrarem o Itachi." – Kiba comentou, olhando o local por onde os três haviam sumido. Desviou os olhos para o capitão, o qual havia ficado sério.

"É, sorte para eles. Agora temos que continuar a nossa missão. Vamos."

Em poucos segundos, os quatro recomeçaram a corrida entre as árvores, ouvindo os lamentos de Lee.

"Nãããão... T.T Kuso, por que o Itachi tinha que aparecer logo agora?" – Shikamaru suspirou.

"Lee, você tem sorte que olhar não mata."

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A jovem kunoichi percorreu os olhos castanhos pela cela em que se encontrava presa. Suas mãos estavam unidas uma na outra por uma espécie de algema, algo que era relativamente pesado, provavelmente para impedi-la de usar algum jutsu; seus pés estavam presos por correntes de ferro, e ela se encontrava sentada no chão gélido, tentando fazer seu cérebro alcançar alguma saída.

Mas nada.

Aquela cela devia conter algum tipo de jutsu mesmo que Tenten se livrasse das correntes. Ou seja, era inútil alguma fuga dali.

"Maldição..." – A morena murmurou, trincando os dentes. Seus amigos iriam ser atraídos para uma armadilha e não podia fazer nada...

De súbito, sentiu um poderoso chakra se aproximar da cela em que estava presa. Tentou levantar do chão, mas foi inútil e antes que pensasse o que diabos iriam fazer com ela, seus ouvidos captaram um murmúrio divertido do membro da Akatsuki.

"Hora do show..."

E ela não viu mais nada.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Os três integrantes da ANBU continuavam seguindo o chakra que sentiam, correndo por terra, levantando uma densa poeira atrás de si. Era exatamente por isso que chamavam aquele país de País da Pedra, afinal a maior parte dele só possuía terra e seixo. Mas isso não os incomodava, afinal a única coisa que tinham em mente era o chakra monstruoso que sentiam.

No entanto, algo cortou o silêncio que pairava entre os três.

Sasuke havia parado de correr, com um semblante decidido na face.

Sakura e Neji o imitaram muito a contra-gosto e a capitã sentiu uma fúria correr por todos os poros de seu corpo.

"Sasuke-kun? O que você está fazendo?.! Nós não podemos perder o Itac-!"

Ela parou de falar ao notar que o Uchiha desviou os olhos para Neji, sério.

"Está sentindo o chakra do Kisame também?" – O Hyuuga assentiu, com a mesma expressão de seriedade no rosto. Sakura começou a ficar confusa, mas deixou Sasuke terminar sua sentença. – Vocês vão atrás dele e cuidam da Tenten. Eu vou atrás do Itachi.

A Haruno não pôde demonstrar nada mais do que incredulidade.

Ele queria enfrentar Itachi sozinho! **Sozinho**!

"O que?.! Você ficou louco?.! – Sasuke encarou-a, sem dar a mínima para o fato de que a kunoichi era a capitã e tomava as decisões.

"O tempo que estamos discutindo poderíamos estar bem perto deles."

O Uchiha deu as costas para seus dois companheiros, mas sentiu uma mão calorosa segurando seu pulso, impedindo-o de partir. Virou-se para a jovem.

Apenas nesse momento, Sasuke notou os olhos esmeralda dela rasos de lágrimas e ficou surpreso.

"Demo, Sasuke-kun-"

"Sakura, não tente me impedir."

"Mas e se acontecer algo com você?.!" – Sakura exclamou, estupefata, sentindo seu coração acelerar e a incerteza crescer cada vez mais. Não iria deixar que ele fosse sozinho, de jeito nenhum!

_Escute. Você tem que faze-lo manter o controle, ok?_

As palavras de sua mestra ecoaram em sua mente e ela sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais.

"Não vai acontecer nada comigo. Além do mais, você sabe que meu objetivo é mata-lo, então não adiantar falar nada." – Sasuke murmurou, olhando-a, tentando a todo custo ignorar as insistentes lágrimas da jovem, as quais lutavam para deslizar pela face dela.

Neji assistia a tudo, penalizado.

"Não...! Então pelo menos me deixe ir com você já que o Itachi é mais perigoso!" – Sakura sentia que seu mundo estava à beira de desmoronar.

"Não, eu não vou deixar você se machucar."

"Eu sou uma médica!"

As lágrimas começaram seu trajeto pelo rosto da kunoichi.

"Posso cuidar de mim e de você...! E o Neji é forte e pode acabar com o Kisame junto com a Tenten...! Sasuke-kun-"

Sasuke fechou os olhos assim que seu punho entrou em contato com a barriga dela, de leve. Segurou-a delicadamente antes que a Haruno caísse no chão, desacordada. Detestava ter que fazer aquilo, mas não teve outro jeito.

Neji conseguiu escutar o Uchiha murmurar um 'Gomen...' e depois caminhar em sua direção, entregando-lhe uma Sakura inconsciente.

"Não deixe que nada aconteça com ela." – Sasuke falou, observando os diversos caminhos que as lágrimas haviam deixado naquela face delicada que tanto adorava. Doeu mais do que imaginava e desviou os olhos para o Hyuuga.

"Nem precisava ter dito isso."

Pela primeira vez, Sasuke ficou aliviado com as palavras do companheiro. Pelo menos sabia que ele realmente não deixaria nada acontecer com a kunoichi. Alcançou sua máscara e já ia coloca-la no rosto, quando a voz de Neji lhe chamou a atenção.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Parecia que era a primeira vez que trabalhavam como amigos depois de tanto tempo...

Seus olhos escuros encontraram os perolados do Hyuuga e o ouviu falar:

"Não perca."

Um sorriso triunfante brotou nos lábios do Uchiha e ele apenas colocou a máscara, murmurando:

"Eu sei."

Acima de tudo, iria voltar vivo para Sakura... Ou para lutar por ela mais uma vez.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A jovem abriu os olhos, lentamente, sentindo o cheiro de grama adentrar suas narinas e o vento acariciar seu rosto. O céu azul logo entrou em foco junto com a clareira em que ela se encontrava deitada. Sentando na grama, confusa, Tenten correu os olhos castanhos para todos os lados, encontrando apenas árvores e grama. Pelo cenário, deveriam estar próximos da principal cidade do País da Pedra.

Como uma corrente de eletricidade passando pelo seu corpo, ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma grande quantidade de chakra bem próximo. Maldição... Era Deidara. Provavelmente aquilo fazia parte do plano...!

E quando ainda estava pensando em como avisar seus amigos, sentiu o vento balançar de forma voraz sua franja e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, viu uma figura pairando a alguns metros de onde estava sentada.

"Sakura...?" – Ela murmurou, arregalando os olhos ao ver a jovem nos braços de Neji, desacordada. Correu até eles, confusa.

Neji pareceu realmente aliviado e feliz ao ver que a morena ainda respirava.

"O que aconteceu com a Sakura?" – Tenten indagou, ao lado dele, olhando a amiga, preocupada.

"Ela está bem. O Uchiha apenas a deixou desacordada."

Tenten o encarou, mais confusa ainda. Desde quando Sasuke iria fazer isso com Sakura?.!

"Como é?" – De repente, ela se deu conta que faltava alguém na equipe. – "E onde está o Sasuke?"

"Ele resolveu enfrentar o Itachi sozinho."

Então por isso ele havia deixado Sakura desacordada... Provavelmente, ela tentara impedi-lo...

"Você está bem?" – Neji indagou, olhando a morena.

"Sim, eu-"

Tenten arregalou os olhos, lembrando que eles não deveriam estar tendo aquela conversa ali. Encarou o Hyuuga, aflita.

"Neji, isso é uma armadilha! Nós temos que-!"

"Tentar fugir?"

A voz cheia de desdém alcançou os ouvidos dos dois membros da ANBU, os quais estavam sem suas máscaras. Eles ficaram apreensivos assim que reconheceram aqueles cabelos loiros e a roupa da Akatsuki.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Oie!**

**Hehehe... Depois de tanto tempo consegui dar as caras por aqui xD Nossa, senti falta de postar XD E o capítulo foi curto, I know (Tradução: Eu sei xD)u.u Mas é a vida, eu não to entrando no PC dia de semana, lembram? u.u'**

**Mas tomara q tenham gostado mesmo assim, e agora que venha a ação da fic o/**

**Reviews:**

Yume Mayumi

Ika-Chan n.nV

Hyuuga Tha

Uzumaki Kawaii

Uchiha Sakurinha

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Larry Sancha

Gisah-chan

Saty-chan

Kakau Kitsune

Mie-chan n.n

**Arigatou, pessoal!.! Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar reviews i.i O fato de eu não responder adequadamente a elas não significa q eu não dê um pulo de alegria quando vejo um e-mail do FFNet, dizendo q tenho uma reviews n.n'**

**Então... Não me deixem na mão, please... i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

_----------------------------------------_

**Capítulo IX**

"_Maldição... Quem nós estamos procurando é o Kisame e não Deidara... E agora?"_ – Neji pensou, estreitando os olhos perolados, os quais já estavam sob o efeito do Byakugan. Ainda lembrava as palavras de Tsunade e ela havia sido clara quando dissera que outros esquadrões estavam atrás de seus devidos alvos.

No entanto, duvidava ter alguma outra saída que não fosse lutar contra Deidara.

Deixando Sakura na grama, o Hyuuga ficou preparado para qualquer ataque, mesmo que ainda pensasse no que fazer. Com o Byakugan, viu a jovem Haruno abrir os olhos e ficar confusa com a cena, sentando na relva.

"O que diabos está...?" – Sakura murmurou, olhando de Neji para Deidara e depois para a morena, a qual havia se ajoelhado ao seu lado. – "Tenten...? Você... você está...?"

"Sim, eu estou bem, Sakura." – A morena respondeu, sem nem conseguir sorrir devido à situação crítica em que passavam.

A Haruno notou que Sasuke não estava ali e sentiu seu coração apertar. Droga... Não conseguira impedi-lo... Merda! Agora só podia rezar para que ele ficasse bem na luta contra Itachi... Aliás, tinha que começar a se preocupar com sua própria luta.

Desviou os olhos verdes para Neji e Deidara, e observou o Hyuuga fazer a posição do Jyuuken. Sakura notou que Tenten havia arqueado a sobrancelha assim como ela. Aquilo era quase inútil contra um membro da Akatsuki...!

Neji ignorou o sorriso confiante no rosto de Deidara e partiu pra cima dele, a maior concentração possível em seus ataques, mas o inimigo desviava com facilidade, sem perceber que alguns golpes pegavam de raspão. Após vários golpes sem sucesso, Deidara jogou uma aranha na direção do Hyuuga, fazendo-o se afastar com um salto para trás.

No entanto, o inseto de papel continuava correndo em sua direção, pronto para explodir, se não fosse impedido por Tenten, a qual lançou uma shuriken nele, causando-lhe uma pequena explosão a alguns centímetros longe de Neji.

Deidara ignorou totalmente Tenten e fixou os olhos no Hyuuga, o qual estava impassível.

"Esses seus golpes são inúteis, yeah... Acho que você não tem idéia contra quem está lutando."

Então ele estava se referindo ao Jyuuken, não é? Um sorriso confiante brotou na face de Neji.

"Hn... Você é o único que não sabe contra quem está lutando." – Deidara arqueou uma sobrancelha, cético, mas as palavras foram substituídas por tosses acompanhadas de sangue.

Sakura e Tenten já pareciam ter entendido tudo e apenas observaram o companheiro falar:

"O Jyuuken machuca até mesmo se pegar de raspão."

Deidara sorriu com desdém e limpou o sangue do canto da boca, deixando vestígios do líquido vermelho ali.

"Até que você não é tão inútil assim." – Sem falar mais nada, abriu as duas mãos, revelando uma boca em cada uma delas por onde saía um pássaro, deixando Sakura e Tenten de olhos arregalados. Uma pequena ave voou para cima de Neji, enquanto a outra ia pra cima das duas jovens no chão.

A Haruno retirou a espada das costas e cortou o animal, antes que este pudesse explodir. Observou Neji fazer a mesma coisa, mas foi pego de surpresa ao acertar o bípede e ver uma nuvem de fumaça no lugar do alvo.

_Maldição! Kage Bushin!_

Deidara sorriu, confiante, fazendo o _in_ do tigre com a mão.

"É como eu sempre digo... Arte... é um **bang**."

E o pássaro verdadeiro apareceu logo atrás da fumaça, explodindo bem no rosto do Hyuuga, fazendo-o ser empurrado para trás, levantando poeira. Logo que a poeira baixou, todos puderam ver o rapaz apoiado em um joelho, com sangue escorrendo de sua testa, estreitando os olhos perolados.

"Neji...!" – Tenten exclamou e correu até o amigo. Sakura aproveitou a situação e avançou pra cima de Deidara, o qual se esquivou rapidamente de um soco e um chute da jovem. Assim que se abaixou para desviar de um outro soco, o loiro segurou o braço da Haruno e ela sentiu algo a mordendo, profundamente.

"Kuso...!" – Ela murmurou, fechando um dos olhos e puxando o braço para longe do inimigo, saltando alguns centímetros de distancia de Deidara.

Sangue estava escorrendo de seu braço direito e da mão do integrante da Akatsuki, o qual sorria satisfeito, vendo os pingos vermelhos mancharem o chão, um por um. Abaixando-se, ele desenhou com o sangue a palavra 'arte', como se estivesse num parque brincando com a areia.

Isso fez Sakura ficar furiosa. Os olhos verdes estreitados e cerrando o punho, com força.

"É uma palavra realmente muito bonita, yeah..." – Deidara comentou, divertido, admirando sua obra de arte.

"Pare de ficar brincando!" – Sakura exclamou e deu um soco na barriga do inimigo, sentindo duas costelas quebrarem contra seu punho. Deidara bateu contra uma árvore, vorazmente, e ficou sentado lá, apoiado contra o tronco do vegetal.

Seu estômago estava doendo horrores e podia sentir pelo menos duas costelas quebrada contra seus dedos. Que droga. Aquela garota... Estreitou os olhos.

"Essa força... Você é discípula de Tsunade, não é?" – A Haruno não respondeu, continuou apenas olhando-o, furiosa, ignorando o ferimento no braço. – "Itachi nos contou sobre ela, yeah..."

Foi como se algo tivesse despertado na jovem e ela arregalou um pouco os olhos.

Itachi...

Como será que Sasuke estava...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O Uchiha parou de correr entre as pedras e areia daquele deserto que enfrentava, avistando algo que agradou seus olhos negros. A figura parada a alguns metros de distância estava de costas, mas era possível ver as nuvens vermelhas daquele uniforme da Akatsuki.

"Veio sozinho, hein? Sasuke."

Aquela voz que o perseguia em todo lugar apenas fazia seus neurônios aquecerem, e quando percebeu já estava estreitando os olhos.

"Eu não preciso deles pra acabar com você." – O integrante da ANBU retrucou, ativando o sharingan, que já estava no seu terceiro estágio. Seus olhos vermelhos logo encontraram um par de orbes da mesma cor.

"Não precisa, é?" – Itachi respondeu, calmamente. – "Acredito que você aumentou sua inteligência e descobriu que seria melhor arriscar apenas a sua vida."

Sasuke sentiu a raiva começar a invadi-lo novamente.

Itachi estava chamando-o de fraco mais uma vez... Como todas as vezes fazia... Mas não iria deixar aquilo barato... Não mesmo.

Um sorriso confiante surgiu nos lábios do mais novo.

"Não subestime o seu irmãozinho fraco que você enfrentou há anos." – Itachi ficou encarando-o, impassível.

"Parece que você cresceu, não é?"

"Cala a boca. Eu tenho muito mais o que fazer do que ficar relembrando o passado." – Com os olhos estreitados, o Uchiha mais novo retirou uma katana das costas e murmurou para si mesmo. – "Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas."

Sem mais delongas, avançou para cima de Itachi.

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios ao sentir um novo chakra se aproximando e avistou rapidamente um homem de cor azulada, com uma espada enfaixada, maior que ele próprio. Neji e Tenten também ficaram bastante confusos, ainda mais depois de ver Deidara erguer uma sobrancelha.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Kisame também não parecia satisfeito de aparecer ali.

"Heh... Ele mandou que eu lutasse contra esses pirralhos."

Deidara amarrou a cara, ignorando que havia sido o chefe que lhe dera aquela ordem.

"Mas a luta era minha."

"Não, é mais. Ele ordenou que você voltasse. Parece que uns quatro pirralhos apareceram e você vai ter que se virar junto com Zetsu." – O loiro estreitou os olhos, fechando a mão.

"Tsc. Odeio isso."

E abriu a mão, mostrando um pequeno pássaro. Fez alguns _ins_ com as mãos e o pássaro logo ficou gigante, sobre o qual Deidara pulou em cima, sumindo de vista no céu.

Sakura, Tenten e Neji observaram Kisame, o qual sorriu malicioso.

"Bom... E a brincadeira começa."

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke abriu um sorriso confiante.

"Por acaso está me subestimando, Itachi?" – O Uchiha mais velho encarou seu irmão de forma impassível, mesmo que a katana estivesse enterrada em seu estômago, derramando sangue no solo e em suas vestes negras.

Seu irmãozinho realmente o surpreendia ás vezes. Mas ele estava esquecendo que havia sido capitão da ANBU com 13 anos de idade.

"Acha que já ganhou apenas por ter me acertado com a espada?" – Comentou, com a maior tranqüilidade, fazendo Sasuke estreitar os olhos vermelhos.

Com um movimento calmo, apontou o dedo indicador para o integrante da ANBU e este arregalou os olhos, largando a katana. Podia ver claramente, Sakura tossindo sangue, com diversos ferimentos no corpo, apoiada em um joelho, a alguns metros de si.

Ela estava... morrendo...

"S-Sasuke-kun..." – Ele ouviu o murmúrio da kunoichi, mais atordoado do que nunca.

Maldição...! Aquilo era um genjutsu. Precisava se acalmar e apenas parar o fluxo de chakra em seu corpo... Mas, com aquela visão da jovem não estava conseguindo fazer nada!

_Acalme-se, Sasuke. Se você não sair desse genjutsu não conseguirá derrotar Itachi._

Fechando os olhos, mas ainda ouvindo os chamados de sua amiga, o Uchiha fez todo o possível para afastar aquela imagem da cabeça e parar seu fluxo de chakra, liberando uma grande quantidade enorme de chakra em seguida.

Logo que abriu os olhos, viu Itachi a alguns metros de distância, retirando a katana do estômago e jogando-a no chão. Este ignorou completamente o ferimento, encontrando os orbes vermelhos de seu irmão. Podia ver uma mescla de fúria e atordoamento neles.

Então a morte daquela garota de cabelos róseos era a pior coisa para Sasuke...?

"Aprendeu a se livrar de um genjutsu, hein?" – Itachi comentou, vendo Sasuke ficar ainda mais irritado.

"Cala a boca." – O mais novo se agachou e mordeu o dedo, fazendo vários _ins_ com as mãos.

Itachi estreitou os olhos, sabendo o que ele pretendia.

Assim que Sasuke encostou o dedo machucado no chão, uma fumaça gigante encheu o local. Um vento varreu o ambiente de batalha, afastando a nuvem para longe e revelando quatro patas gigantescas e em seguida um longo focinho.

"O que diabos está acontecendo, Sasuke?" – A voz do lobo gigante ecoou pelo local, num tom pronto para qualquer luta.

O Uchiha mais novo sorriu de forma confiante.

"Digamos que seja... a hora da vingança, Nozoku."

**Tsuzuku...**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Minna, é sério, eu to com muita pressa agora, mas eu só queria agradecer muuuuuito pelas reviews e por vcs estarem gostando dessa fic! Desculpem, mas é q é a unica chance q eu tenho de postar a fic essa semana, e tem q ser com pressa u.u'**

**Reviews:**

Marin the Noir

Uchiha Lara

Dayu Oura n.n

Sakura Soryu

Uchiha Sakurinha

NaNe

Yume Mayumi

Hyuuga Tha

Ika-Chan n.nV

Mie-chan n.n

Saty-Chan

Misaki Matsuya

**Enfim, obrigada mesmo e deixem reviews, por favor, por favor! i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Alguém ta a fim de me dar uma fic de aniversário? xDD Serve tbm um pedaço de bolo xP**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Capítulo X**

Sakura se agachou ao lado de Neji e retirou uma luva, fazendo alguns _ins_ e emitindo um brilho verde, aproximando sua mão da testa do Hyuuga. Tenten viu que era sua chance de lutar um pouco, então apenas estreitou os olhos e partiu pra cima de Kisame.

Invocou uma shuriken gigante e lançou-a contra o inimigo, o qual apenas usou Samehada para se defender, ainda usando um sorriso de desdém na face. Em seguida, pegou a shuriken, mas antes de lança-la contra a morena, ela explodiu em sua mão.

Tenten sorriu confiante.

Neji rapidamente vasculhou a área de explosão com seu Byakugan e arregalou os olhos, vendo que Kisame estava atrás da Mitsashi.

"Tenten, aquilo era um kawarimi! Ele está atrás de você!" – A morena se virou, apenas para ser atacada por Samehada, a qual fez questão de raspar seu braço, com violência. Antes que caísse no chão, Tenten lançou uma bomba de fumaça contra Kisame e já ia usar um jutsu, quando o inimigo fez alguns selos com as mãos e liberou água de sua boca, dissipando a fumaça e alagando o local.

Os três pularam para as árvores, notando que aquilo havia ficado realmente fundo.

"Filho da mãe... Agora ele tem a vantagem." – Sakura murmurou, estreitando os olhos esmeralda. Em uma árvore próxima, Tenten apoiou a mão direita no braço ferido, sentindo o sangue passar por seus dedos.

"Kuso... Aquela espada não corta e sim raspa." – Ela falou para si mesma, incapaz de acreditar que caíra na armadilha.

Neji sabia que Tenten estava machucada, então procurou apenas os olhos de Sakura e assim que ela entendeu a mensagem, saiu da árvore junto com a Haruno, avançando pra cima de Kisame. Sakura retirou a katana das costas e travou uma luta de espadas com o inimigo, enquanto Neji se deparava com um Kage bushin.

Usando apenas seu Jyuuken, o Hyuuga acabou com o inimigo falso e desviou os olhos para sua capitã, a qual acabara de se defender de um golpe de Samehada e contra-atacava com a katana na mão direita, enquanto puxava a outra com a mão esquerda, enterrando-a na perna de Kisame.

O Hoshigaki perdeu a concentração e apenas observou Sakura largar as duas espadas e lhe dar um soco bem no rosto, afundando-o em suas próprias águas geladas.

Tenten assistia a Haruno, surpresa com a luta.

"Não é à toa que Tsunade-sama nomeou-a capitã do esquadrão." – Murmurou.

Neji percebeu Kisame movimentando as mãos, nas profundezas da água e rapidamente se virou para sua capitã.

"Sakura-!"

Mas foi impedido de continuar por receber um chute de um Miso Bushin que surgiu da água. Tenten percebeu a situação e rapidamente conjurou vários fios cheios de armas perigosas, pulando da árvore para a água, empurrando Sakura para o lado com um chute. A Haruno franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa, pairando sobre a água em um joelho.

"O que diabos deu na Tenten?.!" – E viu a morena atirar todas as armas presas nos fios em cima de Kisame, o qual havia acabado de emergir da recente lagoa. No entanto, assim que os ataques cessaram, o inimigo prendeu Tenten numa barreira de água, mantendo o braço conectado na bolha do mesmo material.

Sakura já ia ajudar sua amiga, mas foi impedida por algo que passou bem perto de cravar em sua perna. Fechou um dos olhos, mantendo a concentração no chakra em seus pés para não afundar.

"Kuso..." – Depois de observar o ferimento e o sangramento, a Haruno descobriu que a arma havia sido uma shuriken junto com uma kunai. Em seguida, desviou os olhos para o inimigo, notando que ele estava um pouco mais a sua frente, com um sorriso confiante na face azulada.

"O que achou da troca de gentilezas?" – Ele indagou, cheio de desdém. Sakura estreitou os olhos, correndo-os do verdadeiro Kisame em sua frente, para o miso bushin que prendia Tenten na barreira d'água.

Cerrou o punho.

Sangue escorrendo de sua perna e seu braço.

Neji notou que precisava fazer algo para ajudar suas companheiras e deu um fim no miso bushin contra o qual lutava, partindo rapidamente para o que prendia a Mitsashi. Kisame estava pronto para impedir aquilo, mas antes que pudesse sentiu um chute atingir seu rosto, atirando-o alguns metros longe e soltando Samehada.

"Preste atenção na luta, seu idiota." – Sakura falou, de pé sobre a água e com os olhos transmitindo ira. Observou Kisame cuspir sangue, apoiado em um joelho sobre o lago. Vendo Samehada aos seus pés, a Haruno se abaixou e pegou-a, sob o recente sorriso malicioso na face do inimigo.

Antes que pudesse perguntar qual era a graça, sentiu a espada sair de sua mão com violência, raspando-a sem piedade, derramando sangue no líquido cristalino que era o próprio campo de batalha.

"Samehada obedece apenas a mim." – Sentindo a mão dilatar de dor, Sakura concentrou chakra nesta e curou-a rapidamente. Seus músculos agradecendo pelo alívio daquela dor insuportável de carne viva.

Tenten e Neji pousaram ao lado da capitã do esquadrão, ambos encarando um Kisame cheio de desdém.

Maldição... Aquele cara nem possuía ferimentos graves enquanto os três tinham as respirações ligeiramente ofegantes. O que fazer para ser mais ofensivo...?.!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Itachi mantinha os olhos comprimidos, realmente surpreso que seu irmão tivesse usado Kuchyose no Jutsu e conjurado um gigantesco lobo azul, de olhos amarelos e ameaçadores.

Sasuke pulou em cima do animal e depois desceu, ficando na frente deste.

Ele estava querendo brincar, hein...?

Itachi fez alguns _ins_ e encheu seus pulmões de chakra, liberando uma quantidade absurda de fogo, numa velocidade incrível. Sasuke sentia sua pele arder com o intenso calor e tratou rapidamente de saltar para cima, saindo do alcance do fogo. No entanto, recebeu logo um soco no estômago, sendo atirado para trás.

A queda foi amortecida por algo macio, que Sasuke descobriu ser a calda de Nozoku. Seus olhos vermelhos rapidamente pousaram no prodígio dos Uchihas, alguns metros na frente, com o mesmo olhar impassível de sempre, como se nem estivesse com a barriga perfurada.

"Esse maldito..." – Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo, ignorando os arranhões que ficaram em sua face. Nozoku colocou-o no chão e sentiu o olhar de seu mestre, assim que enterrou as garras na terra.

Itachi estreitou mais os olhos.

"_O que diabos ele está pretendendo agora?"_ – Sasuke sentiu um meio sorriso confiante voltar ao seu rosto. Com um barulho, as garras de Nozoku adentraram o solo rapidamente e atravessaram várias partes do corpo de Itachi, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Sasuke lembrava bem daquela técnica. Era como se as garras do lobo aumentassem infinitamente de tamanho e percorressem o caminho que o separava do inimigo, controlando todos os movimentos das unhas afiadas.

"Ele é bem confiante, não é?" – Nozoku comentou com Sasuke. – "Lutar sem chamar nenhum animal com Kuchyose."

"É, e ele vai se arrepender por isso." – O Uchiha mais novo murmurou, o instinto de assassino voltando aos seus olhos vermelhos.

As garras voltaram às patas do lobo, deixando Itachi apoiado com um joelho no chão, sangrando por todo corpo, depois de ser atravessado por dez garras gigantescas. Sangue era o que não faltava para descrever o cenário do corpo do membro da Akatsuki.

Os sharingans se encontraram.

"Não sei se é minha impressão, mas acho que os valores se trocaram agora, não é?" – Sasuke comentou com seu irmão, seriamente. – "O único fraco é você... idiota."

Itachi estreitou mais os olhos. Aquele pirralho estava começando a lhe tirar do sério. Estava pensando em abrir a boca para retrucar, mas ao invés de virem palavras, veio sangue. Aquelas malditas garras...

Sasuke estava adorando aquele cenário. Ver Itachi com um joelho no chão, sangrando e tossindo sangue era algo que havia esperado a vida inteira para presenciar.

"Nozoku." – O lobo assentiu ao chamado de seu mestre e começou a fazer movimentos com o rabo, criando uma ventania muito forte, arrastando poeira e rochas do local. Sasuke atirou várias shurikens na direção do inimigo, as quais ganharam mais velocidade devido à ajuda do vento.

Itachi ainda desviou de algumas, mas duas acertaram seu rosto e seu ombro, por onde filetes de sangue deslizaram novamente. Fazia muito tempo que não se machucava daquela maneira e a sensação de tantos ferimentos era algo realmente novo. Não imaginava que a dor era tão intensa.

"Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil acabar com você."

As palavras de Sasuke estavam ativando todos os nervos de sua pele. Itachi ficou em pé, ignorando o sangue e os ferimentos, e fez alguns _ins_ com as mãos. Nozoku e Sasuke rapidamente entenderam aquilo, mas foi tarde demais.

"Yomi Numa." – Itachi murmurou e o lobo ficou preso no pântano de lama que havia se formado embaixo dele.

"Kuso." – Nozoku praguejou e estava tentando sair dali, mas seus olhos amarelos rapidamente voltaram para a luta assim que viu Itachi pegar uma katana e partir pra cima de Sasuke.

O mais novo havia desviado a atenção para seu companheiro na lama e apenas voltou os olhos para o inimigo quando este já estava em sua frente, desferindo a espada contra seu peito e depois a enterrando em seu ombro, fazendo que a ponta aparecesse do outro lado.

Sasuke fechou um dos olhos, em dor, cuspindo um pouco de sangue, mas tratou de dar um chute sem sucesso em seu irmão, fazendo-o voltar para onde estivera a batalha toda.

"Sasuke...!" – Nozoku exclamou, começando a se debater mais violentamente para sair do pântano. O jovem Uchiha retirou a espada do ombro, cuspindo mais sangue do que antes e jogando-a no chão. Desequilibrado, caiu sobre um joelho no solo, apoiando uma mão no enorme corte em seu peito. Por sorte, ele não havia enterrado a espada ali.

Sua respiração ficou um pouco mais ofegante e notou que Itachi estava na mesma situação, provavelmente por ter perdido tanto sangue.

"Kuso...!" – Murmurou, arregalando os olhos assim que viu seu irmão com a outra katana na mão e avançar em seu encontro.

Merda! Não teria tempo de desviar!

"Sasuke!" – Nozoku gritou. – "Saia daí! Mova-se!"

Precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-lo...!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Um par de orbes esmeralda percorreu o ambiente e depois o lago abaixo de sua dona. Neji e Tenten estavam ao lado da capitã, encarando Kisame, prontos para qualquer ataque.

Sakura franziu o cenho. _Droga. As minhas espadas estão lá no fundo..._

Rapidamente moveu o corpo um pouco para o lado, desviando de uma kunai. Seus olhos encontraram os de Kisame, e o sorriso confiante que enfeitava o rosto azul dele.

"Desistiram de lutar?" – Sakura sabia que deveria pegar suas katanas e não tinha outro jeito que não fosse mergulhar.

"Sakura, não...!"

Ignorando as palavras de Neji, a jovem partiu pra cima o inimigo, iniciando uma luta corpo-a-corpo. Com suas velocidades, desviavam de socos, chutes e, no caso de Sakura, Samehada. Porém, não poderiam continuar daquele jeito e Sakura queria desesperadamente suas katanas.

Uma pequena distração que alcançou a jovem foi capaz de lhe causar problemas sérios: Kisame estava prendendo-a contra uma árvore, segurando-a pelos ombros com força para não fugir.

"Game over."

**Tsuzuku...**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Yo! n.n**

**Pois é, povo, os capítulos são só de luta mesmo, mas logo logo isso acaba, junto com a fic xD Mas espero que vcs gostem dessa parte, afinal eu realmente sou muito boa com lutas x.x **

**Reviews:**

Dayu Oura n.n

Yume Mayumi

Hyuuga Tha

NaNe

Saty-Chan

Sakura Soryu

Uchiha Sakurinha

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Ika-chan n.nV

Mie-chan n.n

**Minna, muito obrigada mesmo! n.n Tanto por estarem gostando da fic, quanto por terem desejado parabéns pra mim n.n Arigatou gozaimasu!.!**

**Deixem reviews, por favor o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Capítulo XI**

"Game over." – Ele comentou, mas logo viu o sorriso confiante que surgiu nos lábios da Haruno. Kisame arregalou os olhos assim que notou o chakra azulado que cobria as mãos dela, e as quais já estavam segurando seus braços.

"Tem certeza?" – Sakura atiçou, e ouviu o grito de dor do Hoshigaki, fazendo o sorriso da jovem alargar ainda mais.

Sem agüentar mais aquela dor, Kisame rapidamente se afastou da garota, agradecendo mentalmente que ela não tivesse segurado-o com aquela força sobre-humana. Seus olhos se encontraram e Sakura voltou a falar:

"Sinto muito, mas você não vai mais poder usar seus braços. Cortei os seus músculos."

Neji e Tenten se entreolharam, e a morena velozmente puxou um pergaminho, conjurando uma shuriken gigante e lançando-a contra o inimigo, fazendo com que este ficasse preso numa árvore. O Hyuuga aproveitou a oportunidade e se posicionou em frente a Kisame.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

Sakura segurou o ferimento no braço, observando a seqüência de ataques de Neji, acertando todos os tenketsus de Kisame. Quando acabou, o Hoshigaki estava com a respiração entrecortada e sangue saindo da boca.

Os membros da ANBU estavam jurando que a luta havia acabado.

Mas não havia.

Kisame extraiu o pouco de chakra que conseguiu e fez _ins_ com as mãos, pousando-as na água.

Tenten levou um susto quando sentiu algo mordendo sua perna e puxando-a para o fundo da lagoa. Prendendo a respiração, seus olhos reconheceram a silhueta de diversos tubarões.

"Tenten...!" – Sakura exclamou, mas Neji agiu primeiro e mergulhou na água, sentindo logo um tubarão mordendo seu braço, mas afastando-o. Assim que pegou a mão de Tenten, concentrou o chakra e expeliu pelo seu corpo, acabando com todos os animais. Nem havia emergido direito na superfície e já havia levado um chute no rosto, fazendo com que batesse no tronco de uma árvore.

A Mitsashi apoiou as mãos na água para poder ficar de pé sobre esta, e logo seus olhos percorreram o ambiente.

Sakura estava de joelhos na lagoa, com um ferimento enorme próximo ao peito e tossindo uma grande quantidade de sangue.

Pousou os olhos castanhos arregalados em Kisame, o qual tinha o braço direito coberto de sangue e Tenten soube que havia sido desse jeito que ele atravessara o peito da capitã.

Kisame sorriu com desdém.

"Apesar de não usar mais chakra, eu ainda tenho minha força." – Neji trincou os dentes, apoiando a mão na água, ainda sentado, encostado no tronco da árvore. Possuía um novo ferimento na testa, sangue no canto da boca e um machucado no braço.

Droga. Deveria ter sido mais cauteloso.

Seus olhos perolados correram para Tenten assim que notou a jovem pegando uma katana e apunhalando Kisame pelas costas, ignorando o ferimento na perna.

"Por acaso esqueceu de alguém?" – Ela indagou, confiante.

Tanto que não viu Samehada indo em sua direção.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O barulho da lâmina bateu contra um aço.

Sasuke estava se defendendo da lâmina da espada com seus protetores de braço, constituídos de ferro. Maldição... Estava sendo um esforço desgraçado enfrentar a força que Itachi aplicava na katana, considerando que estava muito ferido. Seu ombro latejava e seu peito ardia muito.

"Resolveu pensar, irmãozinho?" – Itachi comentou, frio. Sasuke trincou os dentes.

"Cala a boca." – E desferiu um chute contra o mais velho, fazendo com que ele desse um salto para trás, aumentando a distância entre eles.

Sasuke levou uma mão ao ombro, ignorando o filete de sangue que descia pelo canto de sua boca.

Itachi estreitou os olhos, mas não se atreveu a segurar nenhum ferimento. Não iria mostrar para seu irmão que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de continuar aquela luta. Estava perdendo muito sangue e logo sua visão iria ficar turva, sem contar em sua respiração que já estava entrecortada.

O lobo parecia aliviado que seu mestre tivesse se livrado daquela enrascada, e naquele momento tentava novamente sair daquele pântano. Droga... Parecia ser inútil...!

"Nozoku, pode ir." – Seus olhos se encontraram.

"O que?.!"

"Você já ajudou bastante, agora deixe que eu quero mata-lo com as próprias mãos." – Havia um brilho a mais nos orbes vermelhos de seu mestre e ele soube o nome daquilo: vingança.

Sem fazer protesto, Nozoku assentiu e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

"Até hoje... eu ainda não acredito que você matou nossos pais apenas por poder." – Sasuke murmurou, os olhos estreitados.

"Eles eram inúteis, assim como aquele clã." – Itachi retrucou, impassível.

Sasuke cerrou o punho.

"Seu canalha... Eu vou te mandar pro inferno..." – O mais novo dos Uchihas fez os _ins_ com as mãos e rapidamente acumulou chakra no peito, ao mesmo tempo em que Itachi fazia a mesma coisa.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Eles ficaram disputando com aquele ninjutsu, mas estavam sempre empatados. Suas forças estavam acabando...

Assim que encerraram o jutsu, os dois irmãos ficaram se encarando, as respirações ofegantes.

"_Maldito... Eu não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar... Vou vingar o meu clã e a morte dos meus pais aqui e agora!"_ – Sasuke sentia o ódio correr por todo seu corpo e isso parecia estar lhe dando forças para pegar a katana no chão e partir pra cima do oponente.

Itachi estava começando a achar que seu irmão havia novamente perdido a cabeça, mas apenas lutou contra ele a base das espadas. Sasuke pulou alguns metros longe do membro da Akatsuki e resolveu executar um plano.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" – Exclamou, fazendo mais de dez cópias suas aparecerem e cercarem Itachi, o qual estreitou mais os olhos.

Os kage bushins partiram pra cima de Itachi, com sede de sangue.

Mas o que diabos ele estava planejando com aquele ataque...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sangue espirrou da mão da Haruno assim que ela segurou Samehada, jogando-se sobre a água para conseguir alcança-la. Fechou um dos olhos, sentindo a espada rasgar sua pele e escorrer mais daquele líquido vermelho.

Neji arregalou os olhos e Tenten apenas afundou mais a espada nas costas de Kisame.

"_Vamos chakra..."_ – Sakura pensou, ignorando a dor de sua mão e de seu peito, e acumulou chakra num pé, atraindo uma katana que estava afundando. Assim que conseguiu pegá-la, voltou os olhos para Kisame e lançou a espada contra ele.

"Tenten!" – A jovem gritou e a morena se virou bem em tempo de sair da rota da espada, a qual acertou o braço de Kisame, arrancando um pedaço da carne azulada.

Neji observou esse pedaço ficar preso graças à espada na árvore em que estava encostado. Seus olhos perolados correram rapidamente para a capitã e gritou com urgência.

"Sakura, largue isso logo!"

A jovem soltou Samehada e voltou a apoiar o joelho na lagoa, cuspindo sangue. Droga. Teria que curar seus ferimentos e de seus amigos também, mas seu chakra estava começando a lhe deixar na mão...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

No meio de tantos kage bushins, Itachi pôde apenas ver um brilho azul por entre os clones de Sasuke. Sabia o que era isso e não iria cair nesse truque barato. Cortou um Sasuke falso ao seu lado e outro por cima, e limitou-se a ver seu irmão correr em seu encontro com a Chidori, passando por todos os clones.

"Seu idiota. Isso é inútil." – Itachi falou, desviando do ninjutsu, mas logo arregalando os olhos.

Sangue começou a deslizar de seu peito e teve certeza que a espada havia perfurado seu coração.

Os kage bushins sumiram e o verdadeiro Sasuke estava parado atrás de Itachi, segurando a katana que atravessava o coração do mais velho.

O sharingan sumiu dos olhos do integrante da Akatsuki e ele sentiu suas forças irem todas embora.

"Humf. Itachi." – Sasuke começou, um sorriso vitorioso desenhado em seu rosto. – "Como se sente sendo morto por seu irmãozinho fraco?"

Sangue veio à boca do prodígio dos Uchihas.

"... Patético."

Sentia-se patético. Não podia acreditar que estava prestes a morrer nas mãos de Sasuke, aquele pirralho que implorara para não perder a vida no dia do massacre ao clã Uchiha. Aquele que sempre chamara de fraco, que não tinha ódio suficiente.

Fechou os olhos negros e murmurou:

"Não se preocupe. Nós ainda vamos nos encontrar no inferno."

Sasuke estreitou o cenho.

Sim, ele estava certo. Sabia que não iria agüentar mais por muito tempo...

Não... Não iria morrer...! Havia prometido voltar para Sakura...

"Não, não vamos. Eu... sou diferente de você." – Respondeu e afundou mais a katana no coração de Itachi. Ele cuspiu mais um pouco de sangue e lentamente fechou os olhos negros e impassíveis, ouvindo uma baixa risada de desdém do homem. Para sempre.

Finalmente aqueles malditos olhos estavam fechados para sempre.

Largando a espada, Sasuke observou seu irmão cair contra o solo, sangue começando a escorrer pela terra. Ele estava morto. Itachi estava morto. Finalmente havia vingado seu clã e seus pais...

Seus pais... Podia apenas pedir para que eles estivessem descansando em sossego em qualquer lugar que estivessem.

No entanto, a felicidade que estava sentindo se esvaiu rapidamente assim que começou a tossir sangue. Sua visão ficou nublada e podia ter certeza que não tinha mais forças pra mover um músculo. Deixou-se apenas cair de costas no chão.

Sua vista turva ainda pôde distinguir o céu azul, e o rosto de Sakura logo veio à sua mente, com aquele sorriso que tanto o cativara.

Fechou os olhos, praguejando.

Maldição... Dessa vez não havia sido capaz de cumprir a promessa. Apenas rezava para que o Hyuuga tomasse conta de Sakura e a fizesse feliz. Merda... Daria de tudo para pelo menos ver o sorriso dela uma última vez.

Mas aquilo não era mais possível.

E como se fosse em câmera lenta, seus orbes negros fecharam lentamente.

**Tsuzuku...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bom... Esse não é exatamente como eu imagino que o Itachi vá morrer no mangá, mas foi realmente o único desfecho que consegui bolar pra essa luta n.n' Desculpem se não foi muito bom, ok? i.i**

**E, sim, a ação acaba aqui mesmo o/ Exceto pelo trio, mas isso vai ser bem rápido no próximo cap!**

**Reviews:**

Hyuuga Tha

Yume Mayumi

Uchiha Sakurinha

Ika-Chan n.nV

Dayu Oura n.n

Uzumaki Kawaii

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Kakau Kitsune

Saty-Chan

Marin the Noir

**Por favor, gente, deixem reviews! Tipo, digam o q tão achando, critiquem e talz, please xD**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Sakura arregalou os olhos e começou a tossir mais sangue, sentindo o mundo parar de funcionar ao seu redor. O que havia sido aquele calafrio...?

"Sakura, você está bem?" – Tenten indagou, pousando uma mão no ombro da amiga, preocupada. A capitã saiu de seus devaneios e notou que Neji também estava ao seu lado.

Retirou as duas luvas das mãos e começou a cura-los com seus poderes de médica, enquanto Kisame estava cuspindo sangue e tentando se recuperar. Ferimentos eram o que não acabava naqueles dois e nela própria. Demorou pouco tempo curando os machucados deles e depois que cicatrizou o seu machucado que atravessava o peito, Kisame retirou a espada das costas e se virou para eles.

"Até que vocês não são tão inúteis assim." – Comentou, pegando Samehada em seguida. Um sorriso de desdém brotou em seus lábios. – Tenho apenas pena do seu amigo Uchiha. Deve estar morto a essa altura.

O calafrio voltou a correr o corpo da Haruno e novamente ela arregalou os olhos esmeralda. _Maldição... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sasuke-kun...?_

"Tenten, Neji." – Os dois olharam para ela. – "Eu vou atrás do Sasuke-kun."

"Demo-"

"Vocês podem lidar com ele, não é?" – Sakura estava decidida a ir e então eles apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

A Haruno ficou em pé sobre a água e rapidamente sumiu de vista, correndo para onde sentia a pouca quantidade de chakra de Sasuke.

_Droga... Eu tenho que chegar a tempo...!_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakura pousou no solo seco e correu os olhos pela área onde aparentemente havia acontecido uma luta. Só podia ser ali. Então caminhou mais para frente e pôde ver um homem de cabelos escuros e roupa da Akatsuki no chão. Tinha muito sangue ao redor dele e a jovem arregalou os olhos ao constatar que ele estava morto.

Seu coração acelerou assim que pôde avistar um jovem deitado no chão, de olhos fechados e dois ferimentos que se destacavam, um no ombro e outro no peito. Era Sasuke.

"Meu Deus... Sasuke-kun..."

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas instantaneamente e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, aflita, notando a situação grave do rapaz. Ele havia perdido muito sangue e seu coração estava batendo cada vez mais devagar. Segurou a mão dele, constatando que estava fria.

Começou a ficar ainda mais desesperada.

Assustado com aquele toque, Sasuke lentamente abriu os olhos, atordoado. Sua vista primeiro estava nublada, mas depois o rosto da kunoichi entrou em foco, junto com orbes esmeralda rasos de lágrimas dela.

Aquela visão fez seu coração retomar as batidas de forma mais rápida.

"S-Sakura...?"

Ela estava chocada e com medo.

"Deus... Como... Como você foi parar nesse estado...? Por que você se esforçou tanto...?"

Entendia que aquela era a missão, mas... ele não deveria ter feito tudo isso...! E o estado em que ele se encontrava no momento!

Lágrimas desceram pela face da jovem, pingando no rosto do rapaz.

"Sakura... Pare... Pare de chorar..."

"Demo... Sasuke-kun..."

"Eu não quero que a última imagem de você seja com essas lágrimas... Como você sempre chora."

Aquilo a atingiu como um soco e ela apertou mais a mão fria dele na sua.

"N-não...! Não... você não vai morrer... Eu não vou deixar...!"

Soltou a mão dele e tratou de reunir o máximo de chakra que conseguia, pousando-a sobre o ferimento no peito, que era o mais grave. No entanto, também estava fraca pela luta contra Kisame e seu chakra estava acabando...

Merda! Por que havia esquecido as palavras de sua shishou! Deveria ter ficado mais na defensiva, apenas para curar os ferimentos de seus amigos e assim teria mais chances de salvar Sasuke...

A luz verde foi diminuindo, ficando constante apenas por pouco tempo. Mais lágrimas deslizaram por sua face.

"Maldição... Maldição..."

"Sakura..." – O Uchiha murmurou, sentindo suas forças irem sumindo. – "Você já está sem chakra... Pare de tentar me curar..."

Seus olhos verdes pousaram nele e seu desespero apenas cresceu.

Sasuke estava morrendo.

E não podia fazer nada.

Nada...!

"Não... Sasuke-kun... Eu não posso deixar você morrer..." – Sakura nem se importava mais com as lágrimas, deixando a aflição tomar conta de si. – O que vai acontecer com o meu coração...! Eu... Eu não posso viver sem você...

Sasuke ficou surpreso com as palavras, mas pôde apenas desejar que tivesse ouvido-as antes...

Levou uma mão até a face da jovem, apreciando aquela pele macia.

"Nem eu... por isso que-"

O rapaz tossiu sangue e afastou a mão do rosto dela. Aquela visão apenas ajudou para que Sakura chorasse mais.

"Já chega... Não fale mais nada, por favor..." – Numa outra tentativa, voltou a concentrar o resto de seu chakra, lutando contra as lágrimas, lutando contra o desespero e o medo de não poder mais ver aquela face bonita do Uchiha, e nem ouvir sua voz.

No entanto, chegou um momento em que não vinha mais nada de chakra. Nada...

"Chega, Sakura..."

A jovem ficou desesperada. E agora?.! O que faria agora que não tinha mais chakra para cura-lo?.! As lágrimas voltaram a deslizar por sua face e seu coração nunca havia batido tão acelerado. Nunca havia sentido aquele medo...

Seus olhos verdes pousaram nele e seu desespero apenas cresceu.

Sasuke estava morrendo...!

Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na do rapaz, sentindo-se inútil.

"Você não pode... N-Não pode me deixar, Sasuke-kun... Por favor... Eu... Eu amo você..."

Um fraco sorriso brotou nos lábios do Uchiha.

"Eu também..."

"Pare de fazer esforço..."

"Sakura, eu não vou morrer até..." – Ele tossiu novamente. – "...completar o meu outro objetivo..."

Ela se afastou do rapaz, para olha-lo nos olhos, confusa e aflita.

"S-seu outro objetivo...?"

"Reconstruir o meu clã... com você..."

Sakura ficou surpresa e assim que viu os olhos dele se fechando, o desespero voltou com mais intensidade do que nunca.

"Não... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun, por favor... Por favor, fale comigo..."

Kuso... Por que...? Por que isso estava acontecendo?.! E pensar em todas as vezes que o rejeitou e não tivera oportunidade de demonstrar o quanto realmente o amava... Merda...! Não! Ele não podia ter morrido!

Tocou o rosto dele com a mão, notando o quando ele estava gelado. Ela própria estava tremendo.

"Sasuke-kun... E-eu imploro... N-não me deixe... Por favor...! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura...!"

"O que aconteceu?.!"

Neji e Tenten pousaram ao lado da jovem, um pouco feridos, mas assustados com a cena que presenciavam.

"Não importa, nós temos que leva-lo a Konoha depressa!" – Sakura retrucou, ignorando as lágrimas que deslizavam por sua face.

Eles assentiram e ajudaram a carregar Sasuke, os três correndo com toda velocidade para a Vila Oculta da Folha.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Caminhando em passos calmos pela construção em que ficava o escritório da Gondaime, Sakura observou que as pessoas estavam ocupadas como sempre por ali, andando de um lado para o outro com papéis na mão.

Vestindo roupas comuns, a jovem se encaminhou para o escritório de Tsunade, pensativa.

"Entre, Sakura." – Tsunade falou do lado de dentro do aposento, sem nem mesmo a jovem ter batido na porta. Sem fazer objeções, a Haruno adentrou o escritório, vendo sua mestra atrás da mesa, lotada de papéis.

Tsunade sorriu.

"Bom trabalho. Vocês conseguiram completar a missão com sucesso."

A jovem ainda parecia preocupada.

"E como está o Sasuke-kun, o Neji e a Tenten?" – Não haviam deixado com que entrasse no quarto deles porque a situação não era das melhores.

"Estão todos bem. Ainda bem que você conseguiu curar um pouco os ferimentos de Sasuke ontem, caso contrário, a situação seria bem mais difícil."

Sakura sorriu e respirou aliviada.

"Arigatou."

"Não acha que deveria falar com seus companheiros?"

"Sim, já vou indo."

Sakura já havia se virado e alcançado a maçaneta, quando se virou para sua mestra, sorrindo.

"Ah, sim, Tsunade-shishou. O que você acha de 'Uchiha Sakura'?"

Tsunade ficou surpresa, mas logo depois sorriu.

"Acho que... combina com esse sorriso no seu rosto."

Sakura sorriu ainda mais.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A jovem Haruno andava pelos corredores do hospital, querendo chegar ao quarto de seus amigos, mas parecia que quanto mais andava mais longe ficava de sua finalidade.

E foi quando cruzou uma esquina que realmente ficou surpresa.

"Neji?" – Ela olhou o companheiro, com as roupas brancas do hospital, e notou o olhar confuso dele. Pensou que ele não estava mais confuso que ela própria e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – "Você já pode sair?"

"Sim, eles já me deram alta."

Que mentira idiota.

Notou que Sakura estava mais preocupada com outras coisas para perceber sua pequena mentira. Pôde ver os olhos esmeralda dela brilharem, em esperança.

"Então você já falou com os outros?"

"Só com o Sasuke. O quarto dele é ao lado do meu."

Sakura ficou surpresa. Desde quando Neji chamava Sasuke pelo primeiro nome?

Suas duas sobrancelhas estavam bem levantadas.

"Vocês dois... estão se falando?" – Indagou, apontando um dedo para o Hyuuga, o qual suspirou.

"Sakura, você não sabia o motivo das brigas?"

Ela ficou ainda mais confusa.

"N-Não." – Neji caminhou até parar na frente dela, e pousar as mãos em seus ombros, encarando-a nos olhos.

"Era você, boba."

Sakura corou, seus olhos se arregalando mais com aquelas palavras.

"N-Neji..." – Espere. Então ele ainda gostava dela? Não, isso não podia continuar... – "Mas..."

"Eu sei, não se preocupe. Já vi que não posso competir com ele."

A jovem abriu a boca para falar, ainda surpresa, mas foi cortada por Neji.

"Além do mais, eu finalmente consegui enxergar a verdade."

Lentamente, um sorriso singelo brotou nos lábios de ambos.

"Então vá logo atrás dela." – Sakura nunca havia se sentido tão leve.

"Tem razão." – Neji já havia largado os ombros da capitã e dado alguns passos para o lado oposto dela, quando algo lhe passou pela mente. Talvez fosse bom falar para a amiga.

"Sakura."

"Hn?" – Ela indagou, virando a cabeça para olha-lo.

"Acho que o Sasuke esperava ver outra pessoa quando fui vê-lo."

Um sorriso de compreensão adornou a face da kunoichi.

Estava começando a achar que poderia voar.

"Arigatou, Neji." – O Hyuuga apenas lhe mostrou um outro singelo sorriso antes de sair correndo na direção do quarto de sua companheira de olhos castanhos.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Agradecendo mentalmente por nenhuma enfermeira ou médico estar passando por ali, Neji continuava sua corrida pelos corredores do hospital. Começou a suspeitar que estava correndo para aliviar aquele peso em seus ombros.

E graças a sua pressa quase deu de encontro com alguém que também corria.

Pararam bem em tempo de ficar um de frente para o outro.

Um par de olhos perolados e um par castanho se arregalaram.

"Tenten, o que você está fazendo fora do quarto?" – A morena pensou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

"Já me deram alta." – Uma gota deslizou pela cabeça do Hyuuga.

"Eu inventei essa desculpa para a Sakura."

"Bom, então o que **você** está fazendo aqui?"

Ele continuou com o olhar sereno direcionado para a jovem.

"Preciso falar com você."

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo, minna!**

**Capítulo grande só pq vcs me deixaram super, hiper, ultra feliz com as reviews! n.n Arigatou!.!**

**Reviews:**

Uchiha Sakurinha

Madame Mistery

Ika-Chan n.nV

Sakura Soryu

KwonAngel

Uchiha Lara

Yume Mayumi

NaNe

Marin the Noir

Kagura-Ithilien

Uzumaki Kawaii

Hyuuga Tha

Asakure

Kakau Kitsune

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Lecka-chan

Mie-chan n.n

**Sério, gente, muito obrigada mesmo! Fazia tanto tempo q eu não recebia tantas reviews q eu fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz!**

**Então por favor, deixem reviews nesse cap tbm, please i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas na altura do campeonato eu preferia que pertencesse ¬¬**

**Casal: Sasuke, Sakura e Neji; Neji e Tenten**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Tenten não gostou muito daquilo. Provavelmente ele iria dizer que amava Sakura e que era para parar de gostar dele, caso contrário iriam cortar até mesmo a amizade que tinham.

Seus olhos castanhos ficaram escondidos por sua franja.

"Não... Eu... Não quero ouvir nada, Neji." – Ela lhe deu as costas para sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, mas a voz confusa dele lhe deteve.

"Tenten, do que diabos você está falando?"

E não era óbvio...?

"Eu não quero mais sofrer." – Neji virou-a pelos ombros de frente para ele e seus olhos logo se encontraram.

"Sofrer...?" – O Hyuuga estava cada vez mais confuso. – "Eu... Pensei que você gostasse de mim."

Tenten não agüentou mais.

"É exatamente por isso...!"

"Acha que eu vim só pra fazer você sofrer?"

Os olhos castanhos da Mitsashi estavam rasos de lágrimas, as quais estavam incomodando Neji.

"Você veio dizer que eu sou uma completa idiota por gostar de você, algo que eu tenho que concordar...! Mas que diferença faz? Eu vou sofrer do mesmo jeito...!"

Neji se manteve calmo, pensamentos de que ela estava louca rondando sua mente.

"Tenten, quer me escutar?"

"..." – Ela estava ocupada demais em lutar contra suas lágrimas.

"Eu sinto muito por ter feito você sofrer daquele jeito, ok? Talvez... Talvez seja até tarde, mas... só agora eu percebi que amo você."

Uma lágrima deslizou pela bochecha da jovem, enquanto seus olhos castanhos se arregalavam.

"Mas... e a Sakura...?"

"Acabou. Eu não sinto mais nada pela Sakura, e ela já está com o Sasuke."

Tenten conseguiu sorrir, enquanto outra lágrima descia por seu rosto. Não podia acreditar naquilo...

"Sabe, eu poderia dizer que já é tarde pra isso." – Neji sorriu de forma singela e aproximou mais seus rostos.

"Você não teria coragem."

"É... eu sei..."

Seus lábios logo se uniram, apaixonadamente, matando todo tempo que haviam perdido de estarem juntos daquela forma. A morena rapidamente deu passagem para a língua do Hyuuga explorar sua boca, sentindo a mão dele escorregar para o seu rosto.

O sentimento que Tenten havia esperado tanto tempo estava sufocando-a de felicidade.

A única coisa que ainda a fazia acreditar em tudo aquilo era o beijo que dividia com Neji, algo que fazia as borboletas em seu estômago encontrarem o fim da montanha-russa e dar piruetas sem medir conseqüências.

Nesse momento, um médico dobrou a esquina do corredor e ficou confuso com a cena. Aproximou-se mais do casal e resolveu tirar sua dúvida.

"Er..." – Os dois logo se apartaram, olhando para o médico confuso. – "Vocês são Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten, certo? O que estão fazendo fora do quarto?"

Neji e Tenten se entreolharam, e em seguida, responderam rapidamente em uníssono.

"Nos deram alta."

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Com o coração acelerado, a jovem de cabelos róseos pousou a mão na maçaneta da porta e abriu-a, silenciosamente. Assim que entrou, deixou-se engolfar pelo silêncio reconfortante que tomava conta do local.

Mas não por muito tempo.

Seus olhos logo encontraram um par de orbes negros. Ligeiramente preocupada, Sakura caminhou até a cama do Uchiha, vendo que ele a acompanhava com o olhar todo o percurso e sentou na beirada da cama.

"Você está melhor?" – Indagou, quebrando aquele silêncio com sua voz suave.

"Essa pergunta deveria ser minha." – Sasuke murmurou, sorrindo fracamente.

Sakura ficou confusa, mas sentiu a face queimar com aquele pequeno sorriso do jovem.

"E por que eu não estaria?"

"Você usou quase todo chakra pra tentar curar meus ferimentos."

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que ambos lembrassem do ocorrido do dia anterior. A declaração que haviam feito um para o outro... O sentimento de medo e arrependimento enquanto se perdiam em seus próprios desesperos...

Afastando aquilo para longe, Sakura encarou-o, preocupada.

"Estou bem... E você?"

Sasuke conteve a vontade de dizer que estava bem melhor agora que ela havia aparecido, então apenas meneou com a cabeça. A única coisa que permanecia em sua mente era a palavra "Aishiteru" que haviam trocado no dia anterior.

De alguma forma, teriam que resolver aquilo.

E isso Sasuke fazia questão de resolver o mais rápido que pudesse.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelas duas vozes ao mesmo tempo.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Sakura-"

A jovem sorriu com uma gota, sem perceber o fraco rubor na face do Uchiha.

"Pode falar, Sasuke-kun." – Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo e logo desviou os olhos para o teto. Tinha que haver alguma forma de dizer aquilo, ou de pelo menos tocar no assunto. Porém apenas de pensar seu estômago parecia descer de uma montanha-russa.

Ignorando seu acelerado coração, sentou na cama e antes que Sakura pudesse protestar, puxou-a pelo pulso para perto e beijou-a delicadamente. Pensou que ela iria se afastar, mas ao invés disso, entreabriu os lábios para abrigar sua língua. Sasuke sentiu arrepios percorrerem sua espinha assim que a mão dela pousou em seu tórax, suavemente.

E pensar que houve a possibilidade de nunca mais beija-la daquela forma.

Kami-sama, isso já seria o inferno.

Demorou um pouco mais para afastar seus lábios dos dela, memorizando a maciez e o sabor deles. Em seguida, Sasuke fixou os olhos na jovem, mesmo que esta estivesse mais interessada na cama.

"Sasuke-kun... você realmente quis dizer aquilo ontem...?"

Ônix encontrou esmeralda.

Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios do Uchiha e ele pronunciou as duas palavras que paralisariam o mundo da kunoichi.

"Casa comigo?" – Assustada, Sakura engasgou e ficou encarando-o, com seu coração dando marteladas em seu peito, tanto que chegava a doer.

Ela sentiu tudo parando de súbito.

Lágrimas começaram a se aconchegar nos olhos de Sakura, seguidas de um fraco sorriso naquela face angelical.

"Sim ou sim?" – Sasuke indagou, conservando o sorriso maroto. A resposta o pegou de surpresa.

Sakura o abraçou...

Derramando todas as lágrimas que haviam ficado presas em seus olhos e em sua garganta, após as tentativas de engoli-las. Se fosse um sonho ou não, aquilo era bom demais e era melhor aproveitar antes que acabasse.

"Eu amo você..." – Murmurou, entre lágrimas.

"Então isso é um sim?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, a franja cobrindo seus lindos olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas, enquanto ainda escondia o rosto no peito dele.

"Ei, Sakura... Não precisa ficar chorando por causa disso." – Ele comentou, sorrindo fracamente. Em seguida, a jovem se afastou dele e o encarou, as lágrimas ainda descendo por seu rosto.

"Mas é que eu nunca esperei que você..."

Seus lábios foram capturados pelos do Uchiha e Sakura apenas o beijou de uma forma mais apaixonada que a anterior, sentindo a mão dele se aconchegar ao lado de seu pescoço e suas línguas se encontrarem mais uma vez naquele dia. Francamente, ainda iriam se encontrar por muito mais tempo do que imaginava.

Quando se apartaram, Sasuke apenas beijou-a na ponta do nariz, suavemente, fazendo-a afastar as lágrimas do rosto e sorrir.

"Acho que deveríamos começar a pensar no dia do casamento, Sasuke-kun."

Antes que ele pudesse dizer que seria exatamente naquele instante, a porta do quarto se abriu, trazendo os dois de volta para o hospital de Konoha. Cabelos loiros e olhos azuis foram o que rapidamente chamou a atenção do casal.

"Oba! Casamento! Estou convidado, não é?" – Naruto indagou, radiante, se aproximando da cama.

Sasuke olhou para o amigo, azedo.

"Não."

"Eu estou falando com a Sakura-chan, Teme!"

"E eu estou respondendo por ela, Dobe." – A Haruno suspirou. Sabia que aquele momento mágico estava bom demais.

"Ai, parem com isso vocês dois!"

"Demo Sakura-chan-"

"Já disse para parar, sua anta!"

**CAPOW**!

Naruto segurou o galo em sua cabeça, praguejando. Maldição... Se continuasse levando socos da aprendiz da Gondaime iria ter algum problema mental.

Sasuke sorriu, vitorioso, observando o loiro no chão. De repente, algo chamou sua atenção e de seus dois amigos. Uma fumaça havia aparecido no quarto, ao lado da cama.

"Yo, minna."

"Kakashi-sensei?.!" – O Hatake sorriu.

"Toda a vila já sabe do casamento, e então quando nós vamos ver os pequenos Uchihas correndo por aí?"

"O que?.!" – Sakura e Sasuke exclamaram em uníssono. Como já sabiam do casamento?.!

Sakura rapidamente se amaldiçoou por ter dito aquela história de 'Uchiha Sakura' para sua shishou.

"Ora, não me digam que ainda não fizeram os planos." – Kakashi comentou, desapontado.

"É claro que não!" – Sakura retrucou, sua face ganhando cada vez mais rubor.

"Não tem problema. Nesse caso, eu posso até emprestar o Icha Icha Paradise para vocês." – O Hatake sorria, mostrando seu livro.

Sakura corou mais um pouco e uma pequena veia dilatou em sua testa.

"Kakashi-sensei... Seu hentai...!"

E antes que pudesse descer a porrada nele, viu um vaso atravessar o aposento e bater na cara do mais velho.

Naruto e Sakura arregalaram os olhos, com gotas em suas cabeças.

"Guarde essas suas idéias idiotas para você e pra Kurenai." – Sasuke replicou, tentando esconder o rubor de seu rosto, com veias em sua testa também. Naruto notou esse pequeno detalhe e não deixou passar.

"Háh! O Sasuke-teme está vermelho! Hahahahaha!"

"Dobe, cala a boca!" – O Uchiha estava começando a achar atrativa a idéia de jogar a mesa-de-cabeceira no loiro.

"Ta vermelho! Ta vermelho! Hahahahahaha! Essa eu vou espalhar pra toda Konoha!"

"Não se atreva-"

Kakashi se reconstituiu do impacto com o vaso e falou:

"É por isso que eu estou dizendo, Sasuke. Se você lesse o meu livro poderia perder essa vergonha de-"

**CAPOW!**

"KAKASHI, SE VOCÊ FALAR MAIS ALGUMA COISA, EU JURO QUE DESÇO ESSE LIVRO PELA SUA GOELA!"

"C-c-certo... Eu entendi." o.o

"Hahahahahahaa! Sasuke ta corado!"

"Grrr..."

Censurado.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Owari: Fim**

**Ja ne: Tchau, até mais**

**Hentai: Tarado**

**Minna: Pessoal**

**Yo: Oi**

**Kami-sama: Deus**

* * *

**Sim, vcs leram isso mesmo xD Owari XD Pq afinal a fic chegaria em um fim em algum momento e eu queria saber como era a sensação de não avisar que esse era o último capítulo xD**

**Mas enfim, eu gostaria muito mesmo de saber o que vcs acharam desse final o/ Tipo, eu acho que ficou bacana, mas a opinião de vcs conta mais que a minha xD**

**Reviews:**

Ika-Chan n.nV

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Asakure

Uzumaki Kawaii

Kakau Kitsune

Lecka-chan

Ayazinhaah-chan

Kagura-Ithilien

lovenly

Sakura Soryu

Uchiha Sakurinha

Saty-Chan

Marin the Noir

**Sério, eu fiquei surpresa quando muita gente pensou q eu mataria mesmo mesmo o Sasuke xD Gente, eu tenho cara de ser tão má assim? XD Hauahauahauahaua! Anyway, muito obrigada pelos coments! n.n**

**Arigatou gozaimasu a quem deixou reviews em todos os outros capítulos, a quem adicionou a fic em todas as categorias q eu skeci agora xD Mas obrigada de coração!.!.!.!.!.! E agora eu vou continuar a fic InoShika, que aliás acho q não teve muita gente q gostou... foram tão poucas reviews... i.i**

**Bom, vou indo o/ Deixem reviews, reviews e reviews, please? i.i**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Prometo (E promessa é promessa, até mesmo pra mim!) que vou responder decentemente as reviews desse capítulo! n.n'**


End file.
